The Kiara Chronicles: Trials of Torment
by xKovu 01
Summary: Two weeks have past since the battle and Simba is having second thoughts about letting Kovu and the Outsiders join the Pride. Will Kovu and Kiara have what it takes to keep the pride as one? Chapter 9 up!
1. A Devastating Decision

Disclaimer: I don't own the Lion King characters Kiara, Kovu, Nala, Vitani, Simba, but I do own Nama (She also has some spelling problems since she's so young), Kisha and Kanaka!

The Lion King 3: The Decision (Chapter 1)

Two weeks have past since the war between the Pridelanders and the Outsiders. But lately, Simba has been having trouble sleeping at night, because he's had nightmare's of the Outsiders attacking the Pridelanders. He, even in those dreams, Nala being killed by Vitani and Kiara also being killed by Kovu.

It was close to noon as a young lioness with light golden fur, brown eyes and a white-creamy underbelly walked down Pride Rock and found a spot in the sun near Pride Rock to lay in the sun. The lioness' name was Kiara, as she found a smooth rock to lay on.

Kiara laid down on her back, letting the sun shine on her chest and belly, closed her eyes and said to herself, "It feels so nice out here, it's so peaceful to. I wish I could do this more often, especially since Kovu…"

But Kiara couldn't finish as a lion with brown fur and a dark mane carried on for Kiara saying, "Is so generous, so much more handsome and good looking then all the other male lions in these lands."

Kiara turned over onto her belly, she looked at the lion who said that, it was none other than Kovu. Kiara looked at Kovu and Kovu looked at her, then they both laughed.

After awhile of laughing, Kiara replied with a big smile on her face, "Yes he is."

Kovu chuckled and replied, "How are you feeling today Kiara?

Kiara nuzzled Kovu, and answered, "I'm feeling fine, what about you?"

Kovu nuzzled her back, and said, "I'm just fine dear, thanks for asking."

Kiara slipped her head underneath Kovu's chin, purring a little, while Kovu ran his head along the back of her neck, as the two nuzzled each other deeply. Kovu, after awhile said, "Well, I'm going to get a drink of water, I'll be back soon."

Kiara giggled a little and replied, "Okay, I'll wait."

Kovu nodded as Kiara turned around and saw a big branch to lay on. So Kiara climbed it and laid down on her belly, allowing her hind legs to dangle from both sides of the branch as she rested her head down on her paw, closed her eyes and took a little cat nap.

After awhile of resting, she opened her eyes and slowly got up and jumped down off the branch. Kiara began to stretch her body for a few moments, trying to get the stiffness to go away.

Kiara then looked beside her and saw Kovu actually taking a nap himself, so she whispered to him, "I'll be right back."

As she turned around, she saw a small lioness cub stop in front of her and said with a huge grin on her face, "Hi Kiarwa. How was your nap?"

Kiara then giggled a bit then answered, "I'm fine Nama, it was very peaceful.

Though, Nama just stood there with a huge smile on her face. After a few moments of silence, nama finally blurted out, "Kiarwa, can you pwease give me a wide on your back."

Kiara was about to say no, but Nama showed her big puppy dog eyes and Kiara finally gave in and said, "Okay, but just for a few minutes. I have to speak to daddy about something important."

Nama pranced around happily for a few moment, making Kiara giggle a bit, and replied joyfully, "Yey, thanks Kiarwa."

Kiara nodded as she leaned down and allowed Nama to climb on her back. After a couple of minutes walking, Nama yelled, "Faster, faster."

Kiara just rolled her eyes as she began jogging a bit. Nama then crawled onto the back of Kiara's neck and put her head up into the wind and said, "Weeeee, I'm fwing, I'm fwing!"

Kiara started feeling some bad pain in her neck, so she ran towards Pride Rock and as soon as they got there, Kiara said, "Okay Nama, you're going to have to get off, because my neck is really hurting, okay."

Nama nodded joyfully, and Kiara leaned down and allowed Nama to jump off and run back to her mom.

Nama was a very adventurous cub, she has tan fur, brown eyes like her mom, has a small turf on top of her head, like Vitani, and has a pure white underbelly. Her mother's name is Kisha.

Kisha is also a young adult lioness, about Kiara's age. Kisha is a Pridelander and has light tan fur, brown eyes and a pure white underbelly. She's a very skillful hunter and fighter as well.

Once Nama ran to her mother, Kiara rubbed the back of her neck and said painfully, "Does she always have to be on my neck?"

Out of nowhere, Kovu said, startling Kiara, "From the looks of it, I'd say yes."

Kiara looked at Kovu and said, "Kovu, stop it."

All Kovu did was chuckled, and asked, "How's your neck, feeling any better?"

Kiara grinned a little and said, "A little, I guess."

Kovu chuckled and replied, "Here, maybe this will help."

Kovu then licked the back of her neck and gave her a small kiss. After that, Kovu asked, "There, any better?"

Kiara giggled a little, and said, "Oh, it feels much better. Maybe if you do it again, it will completely go away."

Kovu smiled again and said, "As you wish dear."

Kovu gave her a small lick on the back of her neck again, then slightly pulled back and gave her a small kiss on the cheek and said. "Kiara, did you know that you're the most beautiful lioness in this pride?"

Kiara blushed a little, and answered, "You really think I'm that attractive?"

Kovu replied in a soothing tone, "Of course you are. You have a great personality, very gently and caring for others. You're very beautiful and just everything about you is great. I don't see how any lion would not find you attractive."

Kovu pause for a moment, looked straight into Kiara's beautiful brown eyes and finished with, "I'm very lucky to have you as my future mate and queen."

Kiara blushed even more, and replied, "Yes, you are very lucky. There's no doubt in my mind that you are the perfect lion for me. I love you so much."

Kovu smiled a little and said, "I love you very much too."

Kovu smiled again as the two nuzzled each other deeply once more. After a few moments went by, Kiara said with a smile, "Kovu, I have to talk to my dad for a moment, it's important."

Kovu replied, "Okay, I'll just be over there then."

Kiara nodded, as Kovu left to go find a spot and get some sun. Kiara walked up Pride Rock and was about to enter until she heard Simba talking to Nala. So Kiara stepped back and listened.

Simba said, "I've been having second thought's about Kovu and the Outlanders joining us. What if they try to attack us again?"

"Simba, don't worry to much, okay…they won't attack us. We are one remember? As long as Kovu our daughter are with each other, everything will be fine, you'll see."

"Yes, but how do we know that for sure? I mean, what if Kovu still has some darkness inside him, I can't risk him being close to our daughter."

"Oh Simba, stop worrying to much. Kovu loves our daughter to much to be evil."

"Nala, think about it, Kovu trained to be a heartless killer, and who knows what might happen. Kiara's not nearly as strong as he is. She would stand no chance against him. Kiara's to delicate."

"See there you go again, you're being too overprotective of her. She's now a young adult and can take care of herself. She doesn't need a dad who is still to overprotective of her. Don't you have faith in her?"

"I do have faith in her, but she's to defenseless, and with Kovu around, who knows what will happen."

"Simba…"

"No Nala, I'm not going to take any chances with our daughter…Kovu will not be future king and will not be her mate, just be a friend of hers. As for the Outsiders, I don't know what I'm going to do with them yet."

Nala narrowed her eyes, and said, "How could you say that about our daughter, and Kovu? Kovu has changed, and so has the others, you just don't want to believe it. "

But before Nala walked out of the cave, Kiara stepped in with tears in her eyes and asked, "Daddy, is that true? Do you still believe that the Outlanders and Kovu are bad?"

Simba sighed and replied, "I can't take any chances Kiara. You mean too much to me, and I don't want him to harm you in any way."

Kiara replied, "How could you say that about them? Kovu has changed, and so has the others, you just don't want to believe it."

"Kiara, they are Outsiders, who knows what…"

"They are not any more, we are one. Why can't Kovu be my mate, and why can't he rule along beside me? I love him and he loves me, how could you say that about him, don't you trust me?"

"Hunny, I do trust you, it's just that you aren't that strong enough yet to defend yourself if anything happens to you. Kovu is not going to rule, you are, not him?"

"But why not, he's changed?"

"Kiara, I already told you…"

"No, Kovu will rule along beside me, he's my friend and soon to be mate. We love each other so much that if you were to exile them along with Kovu, you would have to exile me too..because I love Kovu and I will never leave his side, never!"

"Don't you dare raise your voice at me missy, I'm your father and I said no."

"I don't care what you say, it's my life, you can't control it anymore. I make my own decisions, not you. I'm not your little girl anymore, I'm an adult who has found love in a lion that you hate. If you're going to hate Kovu, then you might as well have to hate me to, because I'm not leaving his side."

But before Simba could answer, Kiara ran out of the den to try to find Kovu. Back inside the den, Nala walked towards Simba, and slapped him in the face and left.

Vitani and Kisha were talking to each other, but saw Kiara running towards them. Once she got close to them, Vitani asked, "What's wrong Kiara?"

But when Kiara didn't stop, Vitani looked at Kisha and they both started after her. Though Kiara didn't bother answering, because she was too upset to, so she kept on running, with tears streaming down her face. Kiara ran past the boarders of the Pridelands/Outlands, finally coming to a stop and just kept on crying as she just let herself fall to the ground and just laid there crying.

Vitani and Kisha had just entered the Outlands and spotted Kiara laying on the ground while crying. So Vitani approached her and asked, "What's wrong Kiara?"

Both Kisha and Vitani helped Kiara up, Kiara replied with tears still in her eyes, "It's daddy, he doesn't trust me with Kovu. He said that he will…will not allow him to be my…my mate or future King. He also said he's having second thoughts on you, and he might exile you along with Kovu again."

Both Kisha and Vitani were shocked to hear that, but Vitani hugged Kiara and said, "It's okay Kiara, we'll find a way to change his mind. We'll show him that we have changed, okay."

Kiara nodded, as she just cried more into Vitani's chest. After awhile of crying, Kiara backed away and said, "Sorry Vitani, I didn't mean to cry…"

Vitani replied with a small smile, "No Kiara, it's okay. We're here for you, if you need us at anytime, okay."

Kiara sniffled a little, and replied, "Okay."

After awhile, Kisha finally asked, "Kiara, you want to head back now?"

Kiara nodded sadly as Kisha gave Kiara a lick on the cheek and said, "It's okay to be sad Kiara, I promise you, you and Kovu will pull through this together, and find a way to keep us as one."

Kiara smiled at that a little, and replied, "Thanks Kisha."

Kisha nodded, and the three headed on back home together. Hoping they will stay together as one.

**Well, what do you think? I hope you enjoyed it, because it is newly improved, I promise to do my best on updating this story as well and Hoped you enjoyed it!**

**Anyway, I'm not sure when this will be updated, but as said, I will do my best to Update as much as possible, okay?**

**Anyway, but for now, Please R&R!!**

_**-Elliot Williams 20**_


	2. Devided By Fate

_Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Lion King, only the characters I created from my imagination._

**The Kiara Chronicles: Trials of Torment**

**Chapter Two: Divided By Fate**

Simba had assembled the Lioness for a private meeting; he wanted to discuss the exile of Kovu and the outsiders. Simba was pacing back and forth in the cave, waiting for his trusted assistant Zazu to return and tell him where his daughter had gone.

Simba glared at the angry brown wall of the cave, his brows furrowed in dismay when he thought about his daughter siding with Kovu. What made it worse though, was that he was Scar's heir.

Simba heard the fluttering of wings; he turned to face the mouth of the cave and greeted Zazu with a curt nod of his head.

"Where is she?" Simba asked shortly.

Zazu gulped, looked Simba right in the eye. He didn't want to be accused of being a coward.

"Kiara and two other Lionesses have gone out of the Pridelands. Kiara will not go against Kovu; I'm afraid Sire that she will not change her mind."

"Where is Kovu?" Simba enquired softly.

"Drinking water from the South river." Zazu replied cautiously.

"In or out of the Pridelands?"

"In", Zazu answered in a voice that was barely a whisper.

Simba turned away from Zazu and faced the Lionesses. He roared in anger, banged his front paws down, claws out and dugs them deep into the ground.

"Follow me", he ordered Nala.

Nala jumped in front of Simba, grabbed his Mane so that she could speak in his ear and only he could hear her.

"What are you planning Simba?"

Simba glowered at her coldly; he shook her from his mane and again repeated in a stiff voice.

"Follow me!" he repeated again.

Nala cast a dejected look at Simba, but followed him nonetheless.

"Stay here, do not follow." Simba instructed Zazu and the other Lionesses.

Out of earshot of the others, Nala put her question to Simba again.

"What are you planning?"

Simba increased his pace, turned to look at his wife and mother of his daughter. He frowned slightly.

"To Kill Kovu. We finish him, we finish the others." He replied in a detached voice.

Nala growled at Simba, and turned around to head back to the place that she called her home.

"Where are you going?" Simba called after her.

"Away from you!" Nala yelled back.

Come back here, now Nala!" Simba roared fiercely.

Nala ignored him and kept on running.

"Send someone else!" Simba ordered

Simba kept running towards Kovu, murder in his mind.

Kovu was drinking peacefully from the stream, his mind a million miles away. He pictured golden eyes and a swish of her tail. The picture was so vivid it almost seemed real. He thought about all that had happened throughout his life, the ups and the downs.

Meeting Kiara had been the best part of his life, the worst had been when he was controlled by his mother; Zira. His one aim in life was to make the person he cared about happy. He knew that Simba was kicking up a fuss about allowing the outsiders to live in the Pridelands. Kiara was fighting tooth and nail to keep them here. But how much longer could it hold?

Kovu lifted his head up to take a deep breath, when he felt the wind being knocked out of him. What on earth was going on? The right side of his body ached, it felt like every single bone was broken, and he could taste blood in his mouth.

Kovu fell to the ground, mustering all his strength he let out a piercing roar. He forced his body, especially his legs to get up and fight his attacker.

"Just who do you think you-"Kovu started to say but was cut off by sharp teeth biting into his neck.

"Who are you?" he growled through his teeth.

His attacker let out a harsh bout of laughter.

"Too scared to fight!" the attacker taunted him.

Kovu jumped onto his legs, ready to attack, he could not believe that Simba would be this sneaky, this callous to attack him, while he was on his own.

"You're more like Scar than you think!" Kovu bit out darkly

Simba raised his paw, claws out and caught Kovu's throat, blood slowly drizzled out.

"As long I kill you, that's all that matters." Simba replied, fire in his eyes.

"Kiara is mine, you'll never split us up" Kovu declared at the top of his voice. A new venom coursed through his legs, filling him with a new resolve. He had to protect Kiara, even from her own father.

Kovu jumped into the air, a roar ripped through his throat until it escaped. He collided with Simba's left hind leg and bit hard. He heard a crack and saw a red liquid oozing out.

Kovu and Simba struggled for breath; Simba doubled back and began to run away from Kovu. This was too much for Kovu.

"I thought you came here to kill me. Are you King or not?!" Kovu leered

Simba stopped running, he turned to face Kovu, his teeth bared, his claws out; a black fury in his movements. His whole body was shaking.

"I am King!" Simba shouted passionately at Kovu.

"Do you know what? After today, I'd say you were trying to be too much like Scar. He was a bad guy, and so are you. Only cowardice would lead someone to go to the lengths that you've gone to today."

Simba lowered his head, as if to bow, but he didn't, he charged head on at Kovu's open mouth.

"Kiara!" Kovu called and then he roared, as if he had never roared in his life.

Kiara turned around and heard a distinct roaring in the distance. Her golden eyes widened in panic. She knew that roar from anywhere, it was the most important sound in her life.

Kiara took one look at Vitani, Kisha and bolted back in the opposite direction. 'Hold on', Kiara was chanting in her mind.

As she ran the wind whips around her, making her fur stand on end in fear and excitement. Kiara could hear Vitani and Kisha trying to keep up with her fast pace and their roars of anguish and confusion.

"Kiara, what's going on?" Kisha yelled toward the blue sky, hoping her question would be answered.

Kiara heard but didn't respond, she was too focused on her goal. To answer her loved one's call. Kovu's roaring was a lot louder now, she was almost there.

Kiara lifted her head, opened her mouth wide, her sharp white teeth glinted in the sunlight. She let out an almighty roar, ready to come to Kovu's need if need be.

Kiara quickened her pace, what she saw shocked her to the core. She stopped flabbergasted.

"NO!!!" Kiara yelled angrily.

Simba and another lioness were trying to hurt Kovu. They had pinned him down and were trying to take a bite out of him.

"Father, please stop! Don't hurt him!" Kiara begged her father, tears streaming down her face and wetting her golden fur.

Simba turned his gaze to his only child. Kiara's mouth was in a mournful line, her eyes glaring at her father in utter disgust. Her gaze turned to Kovu, he was in a right state, the right side of his body sagged where the bones appeared to be broken, he has claws marks everywhere and a bite mark on his neck. Red flowed from every direction.

Kiara started to walk towards Kovu; Simba put himself in front of her path. He cast a dark look Kovu's way

"Move!" Kiara growled to her father, she lowered herself to the ground as if she were going to attack her father.

Kiara felt something soft on her right side, she turned around and saw her mother there, smiling at her. Kiara embraced Nala tenderly and roared in relief.

"Mother, please tell father to stop." Kiara whispered lowly, so only Nala could hear her.

"I can't", Nala responded sadly. "Simba, your father is my husband and also my king. I must obey his every command or risk exile and death myself."

"Then risk it!" Kiara choked out hopelessly, she knew how much her mother loved her father, and wouldn't go against him for anything in the world; even for her.

Kiara roared is such pain, it felt as though she had been stabbed to the every depth of her soul. Her eyes were screaming in protest. How could her parents turn on her? Didn't they know what love was, or what it felt like?

"Father, you told me once when I was a lot younger, that everyone was equal. You said appearance didn't matter; it was the inside that counted. Did those words mean nothing to you?" Kiara asked Simba, vehement accusation laced in her voice.

Simba regarded Kiara for a moment, his mouth in a hard line. With a slight shake of his head, he answered, "you're too young to understand the true meaning."

Kiara laughed derisively glaring at her mother and father in anger and exasperation.

"I've got a pretty good understand."

Kiara walked towards Kovu, gently lifted him onto her back and ran like the wind back to Pride Rock.

When Kiara reached the cave she roared to summon the outsiders. Vitani was the first to appear, the others quickly followed. Kisha, her best friend, her childhood, Kanaka, and Kisha's cute daughter appeared looking scared.

Nama ran to her mother and buried herself in Kisha's fur. Her cub like face stained with confusion and distress.

"Mama, I'm scwared!" Nama screeched in her little voice.

Before Kisha could answer, Kiara stepped forward, put Kovu down on the ground and bent down to Nama's level.

"Nama, please don't cry, everything will become right in the end."

"Kisha, I need to go with the Outsiders now, we have to leave immediately, and I will take them to the west. My father has exiled them and my mother has joined him." Kiara informed Kisha sadly.

"You shall not go alone. I will not let you." Kisha blurted out angrily. "Friends stand together in times of need," she finished softly.

"Thank you", Kiara replied touched, emotion quaked in her voice.

"The people coming with me, you have five minutes to do what you need to do, but after that we must leave. " Commanded Kiara in a light voice.

Whilst the others went to say goodbye to friends they had made, Kanaka approached Kiara, an unfriendly gleam in her eyes.

"I'm coming as well!" Kanaka told Kiara in an audible whisper. Kiara nodded her head in understanding.

"Let's go, we have a lot of ground to over!" Kiara instructed. She lifted Kovu onto her back, he was unconscious

Kiara, Kisha, with Nama on her back and Kanaka lead the procession of Outsiders across the Pridelands They ran with the speed of light, Kiara knew that her father would follow her and try and find her, and then destroy Kovu and possibly the other Outsiders. She couldn't let this happen, she wouldn't allow it!

After a while they came to a stream, they stopped for a drink and noticed a shadow on the ground. A fair lion stood before them, a sneer on his face, his bright blue eyes shining with malice.

The strange lion let out a blood-curdling roar; Vitani lunged forward and attacked the bright blue eyed lion. A stampede could be heard, the ground shook with their weight and pace.

Kiara sprang over the stream and grabbed Vitani around the middle. The blue eyed lion just smiled nonchalantly.

"What's going on?" a gravelly voice called out to the strange, blue eyed lion. Twenty fair haired lions stepped out from the shadows of the trees.

"A feast", the blue eyed lion replied hungrily.

"So I see", the apparent leader of the rogue pack of lions licked his lips in acceptance.

His eyed landed on Nama, "You're first".

Twenty one pairs of bright blue eyes lit up eerily.

Kiara readied herself, for a fight to the death.

End of chapter two.

**Well, what did you think? I hope you liked it. I had mis-placed the original one of chapter to, so I had Demere Joanna help me with it. Thanks again Joanne.:)**

**Anyway, not sure when chapter 3 will be up, but I'll try to get to it as soon as I can, okay.^^**

**But for now, Please R&R!^^**

**_-Elliot Williams 20_ **


	3. The Rogue Pride!

_Disclaimer: I don't own Lion King, but I do own Kujo ; Kisha ; Kanaka ; Leanna And Nama!^^_

**The Kiara Chronicles: Trials Of Torment - Chapter 3!**

Back at the End of Chapter 2:

Kiara sprang over the stream and grabbed Vitani around the middle. The blue eyed lion just smiled nonchalantly.

"What's going on?" a gravelly voice called out to the strange, blue eyed lion. Twenty fair haired lions stepped out from the shadows of the trees.

"A feast", the blue eyed lion replied hungrily.

"So I see", the apparent leader of the rogue pack of lions licked his lips in acceptance.

His eyed landed on Nama, "You're first".

Twenty one pairs of bright blue eyes lit up eerily.

Kiara readied herself, for a fight to the death.

The blue eyed rogue leader named Kujo roared to his rogue pride to attack first and the fight was on!

Kujo leaped at the frightened little cub but Kiara got in his way and tackled him to the ground and just so happened to be on top of Kujo, so she quickly yelled, "Nama, run! Go hide now!"

Nama did as she was told and found a few bushes not to far away to hide in!

Back to the fight, Vitani had just finished off a rogue lioness and jumped at another that was aiming to attack Kisha! Vitani slammed her paw into the lioness' face, though she was caught off guard by Vitani's attack, quickly recovered and attacked back, but Vitani ended up being to quick for her as she sailed past her, giving Vitani a better shot at attacking her and she racked her claws across the side of the lioness' stomach. She roared in pain, and fell to the ground breathing heavily. Vitani quickly got on top of her, but before she could sink her teeth into her neck, the rogue kicked her in the stomach and went sprawling across the ground.

But as soon as the lioness got up, Vitani slammed her paw into her face and she hit the ground hard. But before she could get up, she pinned her tightly. Vitani wasted no time and sunk her teeth deep into the rogues' neck. She began gasping for air, but all Vitani did was sink her teeth in deeper, and soon her head fell back onto the ground and died, blood pouring out of her neck, forming a small puddle of blood beneath her.

Kanaka had just been pinned and was struggling to get out underneath the rogue lioness's paws, but it was no use. The rogue lioness sunk her teeth into her neck, but only briefly as Kanaka kicked the rogue off her, she got back up and tackled the rogue and without wasting a second, she clamped her jaws around the rogue's throat and didn't let go till the lioness stopped moving!

Back to where Kiara was, she wasn't doing so well against the tough male lion! She had agonizingly painful looking bites and bloody claw marks on both sides of her stomach and chest! She had one deep wound on her belly as well. Kiara suddenly just collapsed to the ground from her injuries and exhaustion, her golden coat stained with bloody wounds!

She tried to get back up but was to weak as Kujo approached her and said evilly, "So pathetic and weak, just like the rest of your pride...only I expected a bit of a tougher fight from u! So, I'm going to end your miserable life now and I'm going to kill the cub u sent to hide."

Kiara was barely conscious as is and barely made out his words, but she also knew that her life was about to end, cause she was no match for this powerful lion. So, the lion lifted her paw into the air, extending his claws and racked his deadly claws across her neck, breaking one of her major veins in her neck! She roared in pain, so loudly that Kovu, who was unconscious from earlier, awoke and saw that his beloved Kiara was seriously being wounded! He got up, growling in anger, forgetting about his wounds, and ran at the male lion

As Kujo looked down at the weak lioness, seeing blood rushing and spitting out from the wound, smiled evilly, satisfied with what he did...though he was caught off guard by Kovu's attack!

Kovu roared to Kisha and another lioness that Kiara was injured badly and needed attention immediately!

So, Vitani raced to the injured Kiara, grabbed her by the scruff and took her a safe distance away from the fight. She also noticed that one of her major veins on her neck was broken cause blood was still spitting out of the wound! So she called over to another lioness named Leanna,"Leanna, I need u to find some herbs or something to help Kiara, and if you can't find anything, go to that monkeys tree and see if he can help her. She might not have much longer so I need you to hurry, got it?"

The lioness nodded and races off to try to find some herbs for Kiara's wounds. Vitani looked down with a worried expression and put her paws on Kiara's neck wound, trying to apply some pressure to stop the bleeding.

Kiara was barely conscious and Vitani said to Kiara in her ear, "Don't worry Kiara, you are going to make it, just stay with me."

Kiara painfully replied weakly, "Vitani, I don't...think I can...make it! My-my body hurts...to-to much."

"Kiara, from what I've heard, you have never been the one to quit, you always pull through and keep trying. I need u to stay awake and think positively."

"But V-Vitani, it hurts...I c-can barely breathe...I should've n-never tried to f-fight that lion, he had m-me defeated from t-the start."

"Kiara, you did it though to save little Nama's life...she wouldn't want you to give up...none of us would. You were fighting for us, you were being a great leader and great leaders like you pull through tough moments like this."

Kiara was astonished, her, a great leader? she never thought of herself as a great leader. Kiara smiled weakly at Vitani and said, "T-thank you V-Vitani, that means a-a lot to me."

Vitani nodded, she looked at Kiara neck wound again, the bleeding seemed to be slowing down, but she was still in danger of dying if she didn't get any help soon.

"Just stay with me Kiara, you'll make it."

But just as she said that, Kiara's brown hazel eyes closed and her head dropped to the ground and fell into a deep unconsciousness. Vitani only sighed sadly, she didn't want to lose her sister in-law now, they had just began to get to know each other better.

Back to where Kovu was, he slammed his paw again into Kujo's face and yelled, "You will never hurt my pride and my mate ever again, you hear!"

Kijo only smiled evilly and simply replied, "Kiara's almost dead! I clawed her neck and broke one of the major veins, she'll bleed to death and die right in front of you...you'll NEVER save her cause she's to WEAK!"

Kovu roared in anger, clawing Kujo's face and yelled, "You'll never say that again once I break your neck! Kiara's stronger than you think, she never gives up...and if I don't kill you, SHE will and you'll regret everything you did to her...no one hurts her and gets away with it!"

Kujo just gave Kovu a sinister look and roared to his rogue pride to retreat cause overall they were getting outmatched. As soon as his rogue pride left into the shadows, he looked at Kovu again and said, "Next time we run into each other, you and your pride will die!"

With that, he ran off.

Kovu turned around to go ahead and look for his sister and mate while everyone else returned to the caves.

Kovu began yelling, "Vitani, Kiara, where are you?"

Vitani yelled back, "I'm over here!"

Kovu ran to Vitani and told her, "Thank god you are alright...how's Kiara?"

Vitani sighed sadly as Leanna began applying some of the medicine on Kiara's wounds, especially her neck, "She's not looking good brother, she's unconscious but she's breathing. But I'm having a tough time slowing the bleeding of her neck...it's almost stopped, but it still doesn't look to good."

"Oh, let me see the wound."

Kovu looked at Kiara's neck wound, it was still bleeding but not nearly as much as it was earlier. He put his ear to her mouth and listened for an signs of her breathing, she was alive, but in a deep unconsciousness. Leanna just got done putting the herbs and other healing medicine on her wounds, so Kovu sighed sadly, put Kiara on his back, with the help of Vitani as careful as they could and took Kiara back to the caves.

Later that night, Kovu couldn't sleep, he was to worried for his mates safety. He was worried he might loose her. He remembered Kiara teaching him how to have fun, teaching him how to love, she was his all. He loved Kiara to much, nothing would ever change how he feels for her. He missed seeing Kiara's beautiful brown eyes, her love and affection for him meant everything to him. He was all of a sudden snapped out of his thoughts when he heard a cough next to him.

It was Kiara, once he saw her open her eyes and look at him, he immediately nuzzled her and said, "Oh Kiara, I'm so sorry this had to happen to you, it pains me to see you in so much pain."

Kiara lifted her paw up and turned his head back towards her and replied, "Kovu, it's ok...this wasn't your fault, it just happened."

"Kiara, please tell me that you will make it, I'm not sure what I would do without you...I love you to much."

Kiara smiled weakly, but replied, "I love you to Kovu, I won't leave you, I promise."

For a moment, Kovu looked directly into Kiara's beautiful soft brown eyes and said nothing. Finally he broke the silence and said, "Kiara, you are just so beautiful and stunning, so caring and gentle..you know that right?"

Kiara blushed slightly and replied, "You really think so?"

Kovu responded, "Of course I do, you are the most beautiful and gentle lioness I have ever met, I am very lucky and honored to be your mate...you are my one and only."

Kiara smiled, licked Kovu's cheek and said, "So am I."

They both nuzzled each other for a long moment until finally Kiara broke the silence, "Thank you for saving me today...I thank you and Vitani both for saving me, I love you so much, don't ever forget that ok."

Kovu smiled and replied, "You're welcome honey...I won't ever forget that."

Kiara and Kovu smiled once more and they both eventually fell asleep.

**I AM SOOOOOOOOO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN A LONG TIME! I've been very busy with work lately and it's getting more and more tough to find the free time to update!**

**I know this chapter may sound a bit corny, but what do u expect, I haven't done this in a very long time...Any reviews r very much welcome, especially Constructive Criticism.:)**

**I need some help getting back on track with my stories, so any ideas, suggestions for the story etc. is very much welcome.:) Hope u enjoyed it.:)**

**DON'T FORGET TO R&R!^^**

**~Kovu 01**


	4. Thoughts And Feelings!

_Disclaimer: I don't own Lion King, but I do own Kujo ; Kisha ; Kanaka ; Leanna And Nama!^^_

**The Kiara Chronicles: Trials Of Torment - Chapter 4!**

It was morning out in the Outlands and three days have passed since the battle with the rogue pride. Surprisingly enough, Simba had not yet come searching for Kiara. Kiara and Kovu's wounds have for the most part almost healed b/c of the medicine that had been put on their wounds, including Kiara's neck wound. Her neck wound was still a little sensitive, but was much better than before, unfortunately for her though it would soon turn into a scar.

Kovu just woke up, but as soon as he was going to get up, he noticed that Kiara was leaning against his side, sleeping peacefully. Not wanting to wake her up, gently slid out from underneath her side and walked to the entrance of the cave. Though once he looked outside the cave, seeing that they were still in the Outlands, reminded him to much that this place used to be his home...he had hoped to never see this dry, deserted Outlands again, but they were once again forced out here. What he hated most though was that Kiara was now living here in the Outlands, one of the worst places to live...she didn't deserve this...he would never forgive Simba for what he did to him and especially Kiara. Kiara was his daughter...a father should not put his daughter in these types of situations.

He was snapped out of his thoughts once he heard a gentle voice ask him, "Kovu, are you ok?"

It was Kiara...he looked at her for a moment and thought how could he have been so lucky to have a gentle, loving and caring lioness like Kiara as his mate? He thought that he didn't deserve her as his mate, but yet she is...never in the world would he have thought he'd be so lucky to have Kiara as his mate, especially as he had grown up in the Outlands, taught to hate Pridelanders and Simba, but even then, Kiara saw something in him that no one else did. She believed that he had the potential of becoming a great lion, not for evil, but for good! Even when Simba exiled him, she still went after him to find him cause she believed that her father was wrong about him and that he would never do such a thing to hurt her father. Kiara had loved him to much to let him go, and that, he is so grateful to her. Kiara is the only lioness he loves, he would have no other...her love for him means to much to him. He would do anything for her, even if it meant that he would die, he would always do his best to protect her from any evil that would come.

Kovu finally replied, "Yes, I'm fine...I'm just so sorry you have to be here in the Outlands..."

But Kiara stopped him there and replied, "Kovu, it's alright...I'm not sorry to be here with you and the others, I love you to much to let you go."

Kiara licked him on his cheek, smiled at him and said, "Don't worry Kovu, I'm here for you and will always love you no matter what happens, ok."

Kovu smiled back, feeling much better, nuzzled her as she ran her head down his chin all the way to her tail. While she did that, Kovu closed his eyes, followed her movement and couldn't help but purr as she did that. When she was done nuzzling Kovu, she turned to Kovu and said, "Come on, let's take a walk before everyone wakes, ok."

Forgetting all of his thoughts, replied, "Sure, I'd like that."

Back in the Pridelands, he was furious that his daughter would leave with Kovu and not stay. He figured that more than likely they went to the Outlands by now...Nala was trying to calm him down a bit, but she eventually gave up trying cause it seemed like every time she'd try to cool him down, he would ignore her, so she left! She was very worried about her daughter and wanted to go find her, but Simba would get suspicious and she didn't want to take the chance at getting on his bad side. Nala knew that Kovu and the others had changed and is shocked that Simba would try to hurt him after just accepting them to the Pridelands and saying himself, 'we are one.' Does that not mean anything to him now, she prayed to the Great Kings that everything would eventually work out and prayed that Kiara was ok and healthy.

Simba, still plenty angry, said to Nala, "How could she turn on me like that and protect Kovu? How could she be so blind to the fact that Kovu is Scar's heir!"

Nala replied, irritated herself, "Oh I don't know, maybe it's because you tried to kill Kovu, not to mention right in front of her...and the fact that she loves him dearly and..."

Simba cut her off and yelled, "So now you are defending Kovu after you know the fact that he's dangerous and could possible kill Kiara? He's Scar's heir, you should know better!"

"Simba, whatever happened to the phrase, 'We Are One," hmm? Does that not mean anything to you? How could you re-act this way to our daughter, and how could you not trust her? Kovu and the others have changed, you're just to blind to see the truth!"

"Silence! I'm not having any of this anymore...we are going to get Kiara and bring her home where she belongs and get her away from Kovu and the Outlanders to safety and kill them if necessary! Nothing you say can change my mind now!"

"What's happened to you? I can't believe you are actually going to do that."

"Nothing has happened to me, I was just to blind earlier, believing that Kovu and the Outlander had changed. Now I'm realizing the truth."

"Simba..."

"End of discussion Nala, you are either with me or are not."

Nala hesitated and replied, "I don't agree with you, whether you like it or not."

There was silence for a moment, Simba broke it and said, "Fine, be that way...we'll talk later."

Nala sighed sadly, desperatly worried for her daughter...after Simba would leave in a moment, she would to, she would try to get to Kiara and Kovu first before anything bad happened to them. Simba roared to three lionesses to follow him and they left, sprinting off into the distance.

Once Nala was sure Simba couldn't see her, she left to to try to get to Kiara and Kovu before Simba did!

Back in the Outlands, Kovu and Kiara were still taking a walk. Kiara said to Kovu, "Kovu, my throat is dry, I know a spot where we can get a drink in the Pridelands...my dad doesn't know of it."

Kovu was hesitant at first, Kiara saw that, replied, "Trust me, ok."

Kovu smiled and replied, "Ok."

Kiara smiled back, gave him a quick nuzzle and followed Kiara to the hidden watering hole. Once they got their, they immediately began to drink from it. Kovu smiled, he was so thirsty, the cold water felt so good he couldn't stop drinking it. After Kiara was done drinking, she walked around Kovu and decided to take a quick dip in the water, so she slowly walked into the watering hole. She closed her eyes and said to herself, "Man, this cold water feels so good on my fur, I wish I could do this more often."

She re-opened her brown eyes, looked at Kovu, giggling a bit and said, "Come on Kovu, it feels so good."

Kovu had never done that before, so he replied, "Uh, maybe next time...I feel fine really."

Kiara cocked her eye brow and gave him a 'yeah right,' kind of look and said, "Alright, if you say so...but sooner or later, you will get in with me and trust me, you'll feel better afterwards."

Kovu chuckled a bit as Kiara got out of the water, walked over to him and shook the water off her and just happened to spray Kovu a bit. Kiara giggled a little bit at the sight of Kovu reacting to it, trying to dry himself off.

Kovu looked back up at Kiara and just laughed...as soon as he was done laughed, Kiara walked up to him and without any warning, she jumped and tackled Kovu playfully, unfortunately for her, she ended up being pinned, so she said, "Oh darn, I was hoping to pin u instead of u pinning me."

Kovu replied, "Well, maybe you'll get me next time."

As Kiara smiled, Kovu smiled back and leaned down towards her and nuzzled the soft fur on Kiara's neck and said, "Kiara, you have such soft fur, it's hard to stop nuzzling you."

Kiara giggled and blushed slightly, "Well, as much as it's hard to stop nuzzling me, I'm going to have to be able to get up sooner or later."

So, Kovu allowed Kiara to get back up on her paws, but as soon as they turned around, they heard a voice yell, "Get away from her Kovu, she's my daughter and she's coming home with me!"

When they turned around, the voice was in fact Simba's. He was also with two other lionesses. Kovu stepped in front of Kiara and yelled back, "No, she doesn't want to go with you, not after what you did to me and her!"

Simba growled threateningly, "I said get away from her!"

This time Kiara spoke up, walking up to Kovu, "No dad, I'm not going home with you, not after what you did to him!"

Simba, surprised for a moment, then glared back at Kovu, "You turned her against me you Outsider!"

And without warning, Simba leaped at Kovu!

**Cliffhanger! Anyway, hope you all enjoyed it and once again, any reviews r very much welcome.:)**

**I'll try to update my stories as much as I can, ok.:) I have NOT forgotten about any of my stories, they will eventually get updated and complete, but now, I'm trying to work on one story at a time, ok.:)**

**Anyway, DON'T FORGET TO R&R!^^**

**~Kovu 01**


	5. Kiara's Injuries!

_Disclaimer: I don't own Lion King, but I do own Kujo ; Niara (Swahili Meaning Of Niara: One With High-Purpose) ; Furaha (Swahili Meaning of Furaha: Joy) ; Kisha ; Kanaka ; Leanna And Nama!^^_

**The Kiara Chronicles: Trials Of Torment - Chapter 5!**

Back at the end of Chapter 4:

When they turned around, the voice was in fact Simba's. He was also with two other lionesses. Kovu stepped in front of Kiara and yelled back, "No, she doesn't want to go with you, not after what you did to me and her!"

Simba growled threateningly, "I said get away from her!"

This time Kiara spoke up, walking up to Kovu, "No dad, I'm not going home with you, not after what you did to him!"

Simba, surprised for a moment, then glared back at Kovu, "You turned her against me you Outsider!"

And without warning, Simba leaped at Kovu!

Kiara saw her father tackle Kovu to the ground and a vicious fight began! Kiara was about to yell and try to break up the fight but what she didn't know was that a black figure was right behind her, and before she could try to break up the fight, something hit her and she fell flat on her belly! Wondering what that was she looked behind her to see a dark figure with blue eyes! She was about to scream, but the lion put his paw over her mouth and very quickly smashed her on the face. Kiara fell back down to the ground and hit her head on a rock! Kiara dazily looked backed up at the dark figure, saw him smile evilly and slammed his paw into her face again, immediately knocking her out cold for good! He touched her neck with his paw to see if there was a pulse real quick that would indicate that she was alive, she was! He looked up to see if Kovu or Simba had noticed him or not, they didn't cause he was to quiet, so he grinned evilly, quickly picked her up and disappeared into the darkness!

Back at the fight, Kovu managed to push Simba off him and quickly looked around to see where Kiara was, but she was no where to be found. So, before Simba could attack again, Kovu yelled, "Simba...Kiara's gone!"

Simba stopped and also looked around but didn't see her! He swiftly glanced back at Kovu and said, "You better hope that nothing bad has happened to my daughter! If she's hurt in any way, I'm coming for you, you understand Kovu!"

Kovu growled back at him, but didn't reply as he watch Simba disappear into the distance to try and find Kiara. Kovu couldn't let this happen, if Kiara got hurt in any way, he would never forgive himself, so he sighed sadly and went back to the Outlands to let everyone know that Kiara's gone missing.

Back Further, Past the Outlands, Kujo had just arrived in the Shadowlands where the rest of his Rogue Pride it with an unconscious Kiara on his back! As Kujo was walking towards the cave he was going to put Kiara in, one of his rogue lionesses came up to him and asked, "So, now that we got Kiara, what is our next move?"

Kujo replied evilly, "Now, we wait for either Simba or Kovu to arrive...we'll use Kiara as bait, so we can kill off the leaders of the Pridelands."

The lioness named, Natasha, replied, "Excellent plan sire, that's all I wanted to know."

With that, she bowed and Kujo nodded for her to move on while he put Kiara in the cave! When he dropped Kiara onto the hard ground, she moaned and slowly opened her eyes and said to herself, "Huh, where am I?"

She then heard an evil voice say, "It's about time u actually wake up now Pridelander!"

Kiara snarled at that comment, but only to receive a blow to her face!

"Quiet, I'm the only one talking here got it."

"I don't have to listen to you...ROGUE!"

At that comment, Kujo snarled furiously and slammed his paw into her face again! Kiara snarled back and stood up to face him directly and said teasingly, "Now that's no way to treat an girl now is it."

Once again, not liking her attitude, slammed his paw into the side of her face again, then swiftly slammed his paw down on her head and Kiara immediately fell back to the ground. Kiara looked up dazily at Kujo, her face and head throbbing painfully...he eventually said with an evil grin, "See, I have ways in making others stay quiet and listen to what I have to say."

Kiara, with all the streangth she had, stood back up and asked, "What do you want with me?"

Kujo grinned evilly and replied back, "Easy, I'm using you as bait to get Kovu and your Father to come here so I can kill them."

"You monster, even though I didn't know him, your are worse than Scar you pathetic excuse for a Rogue!"

"SHUT UP Pridelander!"

He then with all his might, slammed his paw into her head, and then slammed his paw into her chest, knocking the wind out of her and finally slammed his paw into her right foreleg and Kiara collapsed to the ground hard! She was barely conscious, her eyes closed, her head throbbing majorly as well as her foreleg was hurting pretty badly as well! She was trying her best to breath in as much air as she could cause Kujo majorly knocked the wind out of her when he slammed his paw into her chest!

Kujo just looked down at the very weak Kiara, he had pretty much beat her almost to death! There was some blood flowing freely down her forehead and slowly dripping to the ground, but he could care less...so he just walked away.

Kiara opened her eyes, her body aching all over, but managed to say while coughing and gasping for air, "You...you won't...won't...get away...with...with this."

He looked back at her, slowly turning around and walked towards her, chuckled evilly...very amused at how much pain and suffering Kiara was in, and said, "I have to admit, you are pretty tough for a princess but trust me, no one will get in my way of taking the Pridelands and killing Kovu and Simba! So, just to serve you as a warning, you try to get in my way, and I will kill you without thinking twice, is that understood?"

Kiara slowly nodded her head painfully as Kujo said again, "Good, now before I leave, I just want to say sweet dreams."

Kiara, confused as to why he said that, but before she was able to reply, Kujo kicked her in the forehead and immediately knocked Kiara out cold! He hadn't clawed her, just knocked her out cold.

Back at Pride Rock, Simba had just arrived to see Nala, who seemed to be upset. So he asked her, "What's wrong...don't worry, we're going to get Kiara back home, I promise."

Nala replied, sniffling a bit, "It's not that...it's, I'm almost afraid to say it cause you might get angry with me."

Simba, knowing he had gone overboard with his anger, sighed a couple of times and replied, "It's alright Nala, I won't get angry...I'm sorry for yelling at you earlier, I don't know what came over me. Anyway, so go on."

"Well, well I'm pregnant."

Simba's eyes widened with shock, this was the last thing he had thought would happen, but replied calmly, "Well, I'm uh...definetly surprised."

"No Simba, this shouldn't have happened...I'm getting to old to be pregnant! Most importantly, once we get Kiara back, how will we break it to her...she's already furious with us! Oh Simba, I don't know what to think...should I be happy? Should I be sad?"

Simba, starting to also feel pretty guilty...he shouldn't have let this happened, how was he going to fix this whole situation with his daughter, his mate. Simba soon replied, "It's ok Nala, we'll get through this one way or another, I promise."

Back in the Outlands, Kovu had just warned everyone that Kiara was kidnapped. Everyone, especially Kovu, Kisha, Kanaka and Vitani were very worried for their future Queens safety.

Nama walked over to her mother and asked, "What's going on mommy? What's wrong?"

Kisha replied sadly, "Kiara has gone missing, we're trying to figure out where she is right now."

"Aunt Kiarwa's missing...oh no, will Kiarwa be ok mommy?"

"Of course she'll be ok, we'll find her don't you worry, okay hun."

As tears began streaming down Nama's cheeks, she said, "I miss...Aunt Kiarwa..."

Kisha bent down and hugged her young daughter and said, "Shhhh, it's ok sweety, it's ok. We'll find her, I promise. Now, let's go back into the den where Kanaka's at, ok sweety?"

Nama sniffled and replied, "Okay."

So Kisha picked up Nama by the nape of her neck and carried her back inside the den.

Back outside, Kovu said to Vitani, "Hey Tani, I'm not totally sure, but I think I may have an idea where Kiara might have been taken to."

Vitani replied, "Which is?"

"Maybe the Shadowlands...I heard that it's a tough place to live at times, but it can be tolerable."

"You really think she might be there?"

"She might, it's worth a shot...it's certainly better than just standing here doing nothing though."

"Yeah, that's very true. So, when do we leave?"

"Very soon, all I have to do is gather a few lionesses just in case and the rest will stay here, especially Nama, I want to make sure she stays safe and out of harms way."

"Ok," Vitani replied.

Kovu nodded and gathered the lionesses in a circle and began to speak,"Ok, I just told Vitani that I think I might have an idea as to where Kiara is. I think she was taken to the Shadowlands."

The lionesses began to murmer for a few moment, but quieted down at Kovu's signal.

"Now, I've heard it's a tough place to live, but it can be tolerable...so what I'm going to do is choose a few of you to go along with me and Vitani. Nikisha, Kanaka and Furaha...you're coming with me and Vitani! Kisha, I need you to stay here with Nama, she needs you, ok."

Kisha nodded and went back in the den to comfort Nama and Kovu continued, "The rest of you, I need you to stay here...Niara I'm leaving you in charge, ok?"

Niara replied, "Okay, will do sire."

Kovu nodded, "Good...we'll be back soon."

And with that, Kovu, Vitani, Furaha, Kanaka and Nikisha were off to rescue Kiara!

It was evening in the Shadowlands, and back inside the den, Kiara was slowly waking up from her deep sleep she was in after she got knocked out cold earlier. Kiara slowly opened her eyes, looked around her dazily and looked next to her and saw a small puddle of blood that was next to her cheek! So, she lifted her paw up weakly and touched the wound, it felt like there was a pretty good sized gash next to her right ear, but she quickly took her paw off the wound cause it was still pretty painful and touching it didn't help at all. There was some blood on her paw, so it was indeed still bleeding, but not to bad.

She attempted to get up and surprisingly enough she could, but she had a very bad limp in her right foreleg from where Kujo hit her...she looked down at her leg and saw that it was all bruised and swollen! This only angered her more, she said to herself, "That rogue will pay for this, no one injures me and gets away with it!"

So, she slowly and quietly walked forward to the front of the den and quietly looked outside to see where she is. It kind of seemed that she was in the Shadowlands; she looked around and saw that there were some rogue lionesses here and there, but they didn't see her. But, out of the corner of her eyes, she saw to what seemed to be a muscular brown male lion with for other lionesses, a big smile formed on her face as she immediately knew who it was...it was Kovu, Vitani and her friends. So, she turned her head to the right and attempted to go down the stone stares, but only to see Kujo in front of her, she screamed but it was cut short by a big, massive paw that hit her right in the face! Her body flew backwards and landed on her back, she dazily looked to see Kujo slowly advancing forward towards her, staring daggers into her brown eyes. She started crawling backwards on her back, but wasn't able to crawl backwards far because the cave wall she touched.

Outside, Kovu stopped dead in his tracks and heard what seemed to be a blood-curdling scream in horror! He quickly turned to Vitani and the others, "I think I just heard Kiara scream, it sounds like she's being tortured again...Come on!

So they quietly, but swiftly ran toward the big rock in the distance.

Back in the den, Kujo had Kiara cornered and there was no way she could escape now, so he said in a cold tone of voice, "So, you think you could escape me? You think Kovu, your little boyfriend and his small, pathetic band of lionesses can save you? They won't get far, cause there's no way they can get past my lionesses. Kovu and his pathetic band of lionesses with be dead in seconds, and so will YOU!"

Kiara began to plead, but knew that it wasn't going to work, "Please, I'm begging you, don't kill me...I'll do anything you want me to do, just please don't kill me!"

Kujo looked disgusted and disappointed and said, "So weak and pathetic. I was hoping you would make this more interesting."

"How can I make it more interesting? You've beatin me half to death since you knocked me unconscious and took me here! I can barely even walk because of you injuring my right foreleg...why are you doing this to me?"

Kujo just laughed at how miserable Kiara was...it amused him to to see how much pain and suffering he was causing her, so he said evilly, "Because, it gives me joy and satisfiction to see you suffer."

Kiara snarled angrily and said, "You don't even know what joy is you monster!"

Kujo chuckled evilly and said, "Oh, do I know...well, let's take a look at that injured right foreleg you were talking about!"

He then put one paw down on her chest to keep her in one spot, took her leg and shoved his five deadly claws into her right paw, blood immediately rushing out! He then said evilly, "Now, what I'm going to do in order to make your paw and foreleg feel better is, as I've already done, I'm going to dig my claws deep into your paw and apply a lot of pressure, then once I'm done ripping your whole paw up, I'm slowly going to move my claws forward, ripping away at your whole leg! Then, I'm slowly claw up your shoulder blade and you know the rest!"

Kiara, feeling his claws dig deeper into her paw, started very slowly clawing away at her paw, so she yelled with tears streaming down her face, "Okay, I get it, you know what joy feels like, you get the satisfication of torturing and killing lions and lionesses...now for the love of god, let go of my paw!"

Kujo grinned coldly down at Kiara, chuckled a bit, and took his claws out of her paw. Satisfied with his dirty work on Kiara, he looked down at her, she was cradling up her wounded paw, but he just rolled his eyes, lifted his paw, looking at his claws to see blood on them dripping to the floor and said, "Now, I'm going to end your pain and suffering by tearing and ripping your throat open and spilling your entire Pridelander blood everywhere!"

Kiara's eyes widened in horror, not wanting to see what he was doing, she squeezed her eyes shut, as Kujo pinned both her hind legs and forelegs, put his claws on her throat and just as he was about to kill her, she sensed that he was slammed to the ground by a big, muscular brown lion. She opened one of her brown eyes and saw that it was Kovu and Vitani on him!

So she opened both of her eyes and saw two lionesses by the names of, Furaha and Kanaka approach her. Furaha said to Kanaka, "Okay, on three, we are going to lift Kiara to her paws and take her home."

So Furaha leaned down and got under the left foreleg while Kanaka got under her right foreleg and Kanaka said, "Ready, one, two, three."

And slowly but surely they were able to help Kiara to her feat, but her paw still bled and leg was a bit bruised and swollen still. After making sure Kujo was unconscious, Kovu came and gave Kiara a quick, but loving and relieved nuzzle that she was ok.

Kovu looked over at Kanaka, Furaha and Vitani came over, and and said, "Thanks for your help, much appreciated."

They all nodded and Vitani looked at Kovu, smirked and bumped his shoulder with her paw and said, "Good job bro! Now, we need to get out of here before someone knows we're here."

Kovu nodded and looked at Kiara and gave her a hug and nuzzled her deeply and said, "Oh Kiara, I'm so glad you're ok, I wasn't sure you would be ok."

Kiara giggled and said, "Oh Kovu, you need to believe more and be positive...don't think the worst, just do your best."

Kovu chuckled, and said, "Alright dear...we best get you out of here."

So, Kovu leaned down and said, "Ok Kiara, step over me with your left fore leg and hind leg, and I'll pick you up and we can go."

Kiara smirked and said, "Okay."

Kovu signaled Furaha to come over and support Kiara's right side so she won't fall while trying to step over him, she did and said, "Thank you Furaha."

Furaha replied with a smile, "You're welcome sire."

Just then Nikisha came running in and said almost out of breath, "Sire, there are some lionesses coming this way, we need to go."

Kovu nodded and him, Vitani, Kanaka, Furaha and Nikisha ran out of the den and home...they had successfully rescued their Queen.

It was nightfall when they finally arrived back in the Outlands. Kovu just entered the cave and laid Kiara down and told Furaha to get some of the medicine in the back. Kovu laid down next to her, and looked at her paw pain evident in his eyes.

Kiara noticed that and said, "It's ok Kovu, the would isn't that serious...my paw and leg will be fine."

Kovu replied, "I know, I just...I just feel so guilty right now, I was to busy trying to escape your dads battle with me and...this whole thing was my fault. I could've prevented this from happening but I failed...it's my responsibility to make sure I you don't get hurt and...

But Kiara put other paw on Kovu's mouth and said, "Kovu, it's ok...I'm fine, it's only a few cuts and bruises. You didn't let me down, you came looking for me and sure enough you rescued me...I'm fine ok, everything's going to be okay."

Kovu nodded, but didn't say anything. Just then Furaha came over with a leaf that had some medicine in it and said, "Sorry, I hope I'm not interupting anything am I?"

Kiara smiled and said, "No, you're fine Furaha."

Furaha nodded, dipped her paw in the medicine and said, "Ok Kiara, let's see that paw."

Kiara showed her the injured paw, it had stopped bleeding, but still could get infected, she cringed a little but cause it was very deep and looked painful, but said, "Ok Kiara, this might sting, but it'll keep your paw from getting infected."

So she rubbed the medicine on her paw, Kiara groaned painfully at how much it did sting, but she needed it. Then Furaha dabbed her paw into the liquid again and gently dabbed it on the wound that was next to her ear, which also stung, but it was soon gone.

Furaha smiled and said, "There you go Kiara, your paw should be fine to walk on by later tomorrow."

Kiara smiled back and replied, "Thank you Furaha for your help."

Furaha smiled it return and said, "You're welcome my Queen, hope you feel better soon."

Kiara nodded as Furaha walked back to the back of the den to get some rest.

Kiara looked back at Kovu who still had a worried face on. So Kiara put her good paw on top of his paw and said, "I tell you what, tomorrow night, do you want to stargaze with me again? I know a good spot where we can stargaze together comfortably."

Kovu replied, "Well, are you..."

Kiara interupted and said, "You don't have to if you don't want, I just thought it would be a good way to relax a bit is all."

Kovu replied, "Actually Kiara, I would like to stargaze with you tomorrow night, I think that'll be a good way to forget my troubles."

Kiara smiled happily and was about to respond but Kovu continued, "That first night you took me to go stargazing was one of the best nights I've ever had. I remember hesitating at first, but you insisted I do, and I just couldn't say no to that wonderful smile of yours."

Kiara blushed slightly, then said, "Wow, you like stargazing with me that much?"

"Oh yeah, I had a great time."

"Well, so did I...I used to stargaze a lot and it was a beautiful thing, so relaxing, I forgot all about my worries, I just wish I had more time to do that sort of thing. I remember when you agreed to teach me how to hunt, and I'll admit, I was horrible...stepping on all those twigs and small branches, man I was just awful. When you ducked and I went flying over you and landing on my back, I felt embarrassed, if you didn't already know that is."

Kovu chuckled and replied, "Yeah, I do remember that, I thought I saw you blush a little as well."

Kiara giggled and said, "Yeah, I did in fact...but do you know what the best thing was?"

Kovu looked over at Kiara and said with a smile, "What?"

Kiara looked deeply into Kovu's green eyes and said, "That night, after Upendi...falling in love with you was the best thing that has ever happened to me Kovu."

Kovu smiled, and said, "And that was the best moment of my life to...you, Kiara, coming into my life and believing in me that I could change, was the best feeling I have ever had, I love you so much."

Kiara replied with happy tears streaming down her face and nuzzled Kovu deeply while purring, "I love you to Kovu, I always will...no matter how hard things get, I will always love you, that will never change, I promise."

Kovu nuzzled her deeply as well, feeling one single happy tear roll down his face, he licked her on the cheek and said, "We Are One Kiara."

Kiara replied back, still nuzzling him, "Yes, We Are One."

**Eh, I'm not so sure on how well I did with this chapter, but I worked hard on it to make it as good as I could, Hope u like it.:)**

**Don't forget to R&R!^^**

**~Kovu 01**


	6. Double Trouble!

_Disclaimer: I don't own Lion King, but I do own Kujo ; Niara (Swahili Meaning Of Niara: One With High-Purpose) ; Furaha (Swahili Meaning of Furaha: Joy) ; Kisha ; Kanaka ; Leanna And Nama!^^_

**The Kiara Chronicles: Trials Of Torment - Chapter 5!**

As the night wore on, it was nearing morning and everyone was still sleeping peacefully, all except Kovu who was having a Nightmare.

_It was morning and everyone was awake by now, Kiara came up to Kovu with a smile and said, "Hey Kovu, I'm going to go for a stroll and get some water to drink, but I'll be back before you even know it, okay?"_

_Kovu Chuckled and replied, "Sure that's fine dear, just be careful please."_

_Kiara giggled and replied, "Don't worry, I will be."_

_Kovu watched her go and carried on with his duties. After awhile, Kovu was starting to get worried, so he went out to try and search for her. He saw a tall rock in front of him and he thought that maybe if he got on top of it, he could spot her._

_Kovu climbed to the top of the rough rock, looking to the east, he saw Kiara in the distance. A relieved smile came to his face, out of the corner of his eye something else caught his attention. He saw a big rogue lion creeping towards her! He gasped and ran as fast as he could towards Kiara._

_Kiara was turning around to go back, but heard a voice say, "Well... well, who do we have here? Kiara of the Pridelands... tell me, what are you doing out here and so, oh so very alone?"_

_Kiara gasped in horror and said, "What do you want from me!"_

_He smirked and said, "You, laying on the ground dead, is what I want! So let me tell you something...right now, you should be worrying about your own, cause you are going to be dead here in just a second, so I suggest you 'try' to run!"_

_He laughed manically, his eyes searing Kiara's gaze._

_Kiara gasped and began to run back in the direction of the Outlands where Kovu and the rest of her Pride was. The rogue lion was instantly on her heels, she looked behind her at the rogue lion. She started to get weaker and started to panic._

_"No! Leave me alone!" She panted. The rogue lion only smirked, barely going his full speed , he suddenly jumped forward... in front of Kiara causing her to come to a halt._

_"No...! Please!.." Kiara begged, panting still._

_He shook his head, lifting a paw up and quickly swatted the young lioness down to the ground with his powerful strike. Kiara roared when she hit the ground and picked her feet up from under her. She jumped on the rogue lion, grabbing hold of his ear, causing the male lion to roar in pain; he lashed his claws up at her, slashing the side of Kiara's stomach._

_Blood began seeping down the side of her stomach, Kiara cried out and fell to the ground after losing her grip on him. She breathed heavily as her golden coat became stained with her own blood._

_The rogue lion roared again in triumph and sunk his long, deadly fangs deep into Kiara's neck. The young lioness flailed about, sinking her claws throughout his body but unfortuanately, he kept a tight grip on Kiara's neck as she began to move slower and slower. A few moments later her body lay limp in his mouth, a stream of tears noticeable on her face._

_The Rogue dropped the dead lioness, a stream of blood running out of her mouth, be roared in triumph again...as he began to move on, he looked back where the dead lioness's body laid at the border of the land. Then eventually he began to leave, pretending that nothing had happened, leaving Kiara to lay in her own pool of blood ._

_Out of nowhere Kovu came charging from the west, he saw Kiara and let out a howling roar of anguish._

_"NOOOO, KIARA!" Kovu roared in unbelievable fury._

_Kovu tackled the rogue and slashed his face! He roared in pain, but instead of fighting Kovu again, he ran back to the Shadowlands! Kovu then turned towards Kiara and said, his green eyes welling up with tears, "Ki-Kiara, please...don't leave me...I love you...Kiara!"_

_Kovu looked at Kiara's wounds and saw that her once beautiful golden fur was now hidden with her blood! Kiara's neck was soaked in blood as well, as it continued to flow down her neck onto the hard surface of the ground._

_"NO, KIARA PLEASE COME BACK, PLEASE!"_

_"Kiara!"_

_"KIARA!"_

Then all of a sudden he woke up as his green eyes shot open! He was breathing heavily and sweat was dripping from his mane. He looked beside him and saw Kiara looking at him,a very worried frown crinkling in her eyes.

"Kiara said, "Kovu, are you okay? You kept yelling out my name , telling me to come back."

But all Kovu did was nuzzle her deeply and said, "Oh Kiara, I'm so glad you are ok, I don't know what I would do next if I lost you...please promise me you will NEVER leave me anytime."

Kovu put extra strength on the word never, making it crystal clear, how serious he was.

"I promise you, I won't ever leave you." Kiara responded

After a moment of silence, Kiara asked, "Do you want to talk about it?"

Kovu was about to say "no," but decided to tell her.

"Well...it started out in the morning, you had left to get a drink and said that you would be right back, but after awhile, I was getting worried, so I decided to go and look for you. Finally I found you...but as you began to walk back, I...I saw a rogue lion attack you, bigger than me, and so I ran as fast as I could to try to get to you in time, but...but he had already sunk his fangs into your neck and...and you...died.

My heart shattered into a million pieces as he did that to you, I was too late and couldn't save you from that beast. I felt that my life was over when I lost you. You...you mean everything to me, you helped me become a better lion, taught me how to love and have fun. It pains me to see you get injured...more than you know it...you mean everything to me..."

Kovu felt tears come to his eyes, he was in a lot of pain and Kiara hated to see him feel so much pain. Kiara got up, nuzzled him deeply and said, "Shhhh, it's okay Kovu, it's okay. I'm fine, I'm not going to die on you anytime soon...I promise."

Kovu looked up at her, looked into those beautiful honey-coloured eyes of hers, just hearing her voice was so soothing to him, he loved every moment that she was with him, she always made him feel better.

Kovu replied, "Thanks Kiara, I don't know what I would do without you."

Kiara smiled weakly and said, "I don't plan on letting you find out."

After another moment of silence, Kiara suggested with a smile, "You want to go on a walk with me before everyone wakes up?"

Kovu smiled back and replied, "Sure, I'd love to Kiara."

As they began taking a walk, Kiara asked Kovu, "Hey Kovu, do you still want to stargaze with me tonight?

"Of course, why wouldn't I?" Kovu frowned at Kiara.

"Well, it just sounded like your nightmare was so horrifying, that I wasn't sure if..."

Before Kiara could finish her sentence, Kovu interrupted, "Kiara, it's fine, it was only a nightmare."

Kiara smiled and replied, "Sure."

That night Kiara and Kovu set off for a light stroll around the pridelands. They walked in symmetry together. Their tails were entwined with eachother's, they were talking and laughing together. The dream from earlier was long forgotten.

To the right of the happy couple there was a river, it was bubbling slightly. Kovu took Kiara to the edge of the river, they drank from the pure, cold water.

Kovu heard a noise from ahead, like a twig being broken, he saw a pair of eyes, no distinction, nor shape, only dark and an eerie look about them. Quickly he nudged Kiara and with his eyes, he told her to run.

Both the Lion and the Lioness sprinted as fast as they could, they meant to go back to pride rock, back to the warmth of their cave. A large lion jumped in their path, blue eyed sizzled their path, Kovu glared at the blue eyes, an expression of rage apparent on his face.

"Kiara, go!" he told her in a hurried whisper.

Kiara stood her ground, she would not let the love of her life fight this battle alone. With a sign, she shook her head at Kovu. He didn't look pleased, he ushered her behind him and proceeded to face the lion head on.

"Hello, Kovu; we meet at last in person". The lion stated casually, a menacing look in his eyes.

Kovu starred deeply into those blue eyes, they were so familiar...

He let out a gasp, this was the lion from his dream, the bad dream. This was that rogue lion who had killed Kiara!

"YOU!" He screamed to the night, with all his strength he sped to the blue-eyed lion.

**Eh, I'm not so sure on how well I did with this chapter, but I worked hard on it to make it as good as I could, Hope u like it.:)**

**Don't forget to R&R!^^**

**~Kovu 01**


	7. A Tragic Turn of Events!

_Disclaimer: I don't own Lion King, but I do own Kujo ; Niara (Swahili Meaning Of Niara: One With High-Purpose) ; Furaha (Swahili Meaning of Furaha: Joy) ; Kisha ; Kanaka ; Leanna And Nama!^^_

**The Kiara Chronicles: Trials Of Torment - Chapter 7!**

Back at the end of Chapter 6:

"Kiara, go!" he told her in a hurried whisper.

Kiara stood her ground, she would not let the love of her life fight this battle alone. With a sign, she shook her head at Kovu. He didn't look pleased, he ushered her behind him and proceeded to face the lion head on.

"Hello, Kovu; we meet at last in person". The lion stated casually, a menacing look in his eyes.

Kovu starred deeply into those blue eyes, they were so familiar...

He let out a gasp, this was the lion from his dream, the bad dream. This was that rogue lion who had killed Kiara!

"YOU!" He screamed to the night, with all his strength he sped to the blue-eyed lion.

The blue-eyed lion just rolled his eyes and easily dodged Kovu's attack and Kovu went sailing past him and hit the ground. He got back up, as the Rogue lion grinned evilly and said, "So, Kovu, have you had any...let's say...interesting dreams or nightmare's as of late?"

Kovu's eyes widened for a second, then said while growling, "How do you know that?"

The blue-eyed lion grinned and simply said, "I just know."

He looked towards Kiara, which made her shiver a little, and continued while grinning evilly, "Your dream Kovu had to do with Kiara...being killed...am I right?"

Kovu growled and yelled, "I don't know how you know all this, but you leave Kiara out of this! This is just between you and me rogue!"

"Oh, but what if I wanted to bring Kiara into this...she was after all a great deal a part of your nightmare. I'm twice the size of you Kovu, you can't stop me."

"Yeah, well, we'll see about that!"

And with that, he attacked the big lion, but he just slammed his paw into Kovu's head and hit the ground hard, dazed and breathing heavily. The rogue just smirked and turned his head towards Kiara to see that she was getting ready to attack and as she did, he side-stepped her attack and slammed his muscular paw into her face and she hit the ground hard, breathing heavily. She slowly got up to her paws, but as she did, the rogue extended his claws and slashed the side of her belly tearing her skin and fur as blood began to ooze out of the four bloody claw marks on her side! As she roared in pain as she received another very hard blow to her face and head as her body slammed into a stone rock. She was breathing heavily as he walked towards her, and as soon as he was basically on top of her, he took his paw and grabbed Kiara's throat, lifted her off the ground by her neck so they were face to face!

Kiara struggled to get out of his grasp, he chuckled slightly, squeezing her throat with his mega sized paw harder, basically choking her to death and just before she fell unconscious, he threw her into a big, and heavy tree branch and fell to the ground hard, coughing and gasping for air. The right side of her face where he constantly hit her was all bruised with bloody cuts! Kiara lifted her head up weakly and felt something warm bubble up in her throat and coughed, spitting out a mouth full of blood.

Kovu saw that and yelled, "NO!"

So he got up and attacked the rogue again, but happen to, just like Kiara, side stepped Kovu and slammed him to the ground harshly! He then looked back to where Kiara was, and saw that she was struggling to get to her paws, the side of her stomach was drenched in blood, so he walked towards her and said evily, "Here, let me help you." He then slammed his paw into the bottom of her jaw and Kiara flew backwards into the same tree she hit earlier, fell straight down on her side and was out cold. He looked at her...her eyes were closed, blood dripping from her muzzle like water droplets. She also had a few bloody scratches on her neck, but wasn't serious!

He put his paw on the side of her neck to see if she was alive, there was a pulse so she was alive, just out cold. He then said mockingly, "Oh shoot, she's not dead yet, well no worries, I can fix that."

He then raised his paw and unsheathed his massive claws over Kiara's throat, and said, "Sweet dreams Kiara."

And just as he was about to kill Kiara, Kovu tackled the big lion, but unfortuanately for Kovu, he was pinned himself, so the rogue said, "Any last words Kovu?"

Kovu snarled and said, "Yeah, I do...go to hell rogue!"

The rogue growled and slammed his paw into Kovu's face and soon everything went black for Kovu. Satisfied with his dirty work, the rogue left!

A few hours later, Kovu finally woke up and slowly got to his paws. He looked around to see where Kiara was and once he spotted her, he gasped and shouted with worry, "Kiara!"

He quickly ran to her blood drenched body, and once he was by her side, her once beautiful face was all stained with bloody cuts and bruises, and the side of her stomach looked severely torn and deep. Tears began forming in his eyes, he couldn't imagine a life without Kiara...his Kiara couldn't be dead, she even said herself that she would never leave him.

"Kiara, wake up!"

He nudged her muzzle tenderly, but no response, he cried again, "Wake up...please wake up!"

He began licking the bloody muck off her face, with tears streaming down his cheeks! Once he was done,, he heard a voice behind him say, "She's dead Kovu, and there's nothing you can do to bring her back."

Kovu growled and got up; he sniffed the air and caught the scent of another lion. He didn't make a noise as he crept below the dry yellow grass, he searched but couldn't find anything...or anyone...so he turned to go back to Kiara, but right in front of him stood a tall blood covered male lion! Kovu crouched down, getting ready to pounce as the lion spoke, "Your girlfriends dead...it was your responsibility to look after her and you failed her...shame on you."

This hit his soft spot and it also triggered a urge of rage within him...he lunged forward knocking the male to his back and growled down at him, "You killed her?"

"Yes, I did!" He laughed in Kovu's face "Painfully and slowly!" He chuckled.

"WHY!" He roared deafeningly in the lions face.

"Heh, easy, she deserved it!" He laughed, and pushed Kovu off him with one mighty and powerful push.

The lion got up, walked over to Kiara's unmoving body and said mockingly, "And, huh, what's this...you tried cleaning her face off, oh how sweet...I'm sure that's going to bring her back from the dead."

Kovu roared, "Don't you dare touch her, my Kiara isn't dead, she's just injured!"

"Oh please, open your eyes Kovu, she's drenched in blood...it's pretty obvious that she's long gone."

Kovu roared and pounced, but the lion was very fast as he released his jet black claws out and swung his arm powerfully across Kovu's muzzle causing him to stumble a bit and fall to the ground. But Kovu got up real quick and snarled, panting in anger, "Give me the real reason, why did you kill her!"

The lion lied and said with a chuckle, "She attacked me, so I have the right to defend myself."

Kovu growled angrily, crouching low and getting ready to attack but out of the blue, without warning, he kicked him painfully hard in the jaw...as blood began to flow from Kovu's mouth.

"I wont give up...I'll fight till the end for Kiara." He growled determinedly with a passion for the win.

The Rogue just smirked and jumped forward to pin Kovu, but this time, Kovu was to quick as he dodged his attack and Kovu slammed his paw into the lions jaw, causing him to roar in pain and the big lion fell to the ground! Kovu wasted no time and jumped and pinned the lion to the ground and immediately slashed the lions throat, but with all the rage Kovu had, mixed in with sadness, he kept slashing the lions throat multiple times, waves of blood spitting and spraying everywhere on Kovu as he kept cutting deeper into his throat! Kovu wanted to make him pay for what he did to Kiara and after the seventh slash, he shot his head down and sunk his teeth into his throat and just like that, broke his neck and ripped a chunk of his throat out of him, blood spraying Kovu's face, though he could care less as he got off the gory lion...knowing that he's dead, there was a small pool of water, so he stuck his paws in the water and splashed his face to get all the blood off his face and mane. Once he did so, he turned back and walked towards Kiara, but only to find that her eyes were still closed with no movement.

Once again, he just let the tears run down his face and he shoved his face into Kiara's soft neck and wept. Then, something caught his attentioned, he put his ear on her chest and thought he had heard a faint heart beat...he listened again, and he heard another heart beat...she was alive, but how.

Kovu, with tears still in his eyes, said weakly, "Kiara...Kiara can you hear me?"

After a moment of silence, he heard her speak, though her eyes remained closed, "Kovu...is...is that...you?"

Kovu let loose some more tears and answered, "Yes sweaty it's me...don't worry, you are going to be ok...you are going to be just fine."

Kovu, as gently as possible, began trying to lick the blood off her wounds and fur...as he did that, he noticed her almost yelp when he licked the claw marks on the side of her stomach. It was a very tender, deep and sensitive wound.

Kovu painfully said, "I'm sorry Kiara, but your wounds have to get cleaned or else it will get infected."

Kiara painfully nodded at what he said. Kovu then told her, "Well, before I do anymore cleaning, I have to get you back before your dad or the pride finds us and takes you away from me."

Kiara, replied in barely a whisper, "Okay."

So, as gently as possible, picked Kiara up on his back and ran back to their den in the Outlands.

Once they got to the Outlands, Kovu gently set Kiara down, it pained Kovu to see her in that much agony, so he leaned down and began to clean the blood off her face again cause the wounds needed to be at least somewhat clean for him to put the medicine on her wounds.

Kiara cringed in pain as she felt Kovu cleaning her wounds and weakly said, her eyes still closed, "I'm so...so sorry that I didn't...listen to you...when you told...me to go back. I just...just...just didn't want you to...get hurt. I love you to much to...leave you alone to...fight a lion that big. I'm sorry."

Tears were streaming down her face and she was shaking as well, so Kovu gently nuzzled her soft neck and replied, trying his best to comfort her, "Shhhh, it ok, it's ok to cry...I defeated that lion who did this to you, he won't bother us anymore ok."

Kiara continued to cry and replied weakly, "Ok...thank you for...saving me."

Kovu felt tears come to his eyes again and said, "You're welcome. Now, you need to do your best to stay still so I can clean your wounds, because they need to be cleaned in order for the medicine to work better, ok."

Kiara nodded her head, but once again, she felt something warm bubble up in her throat, so she coughed, spitting out some blood again. Kovu saw that as he let loose a few tears and said quietly to her, "Don't worry Kiara, you'll be back to full health soon, I promise."

Kiara nodded weakly again as Kovu licked the blood off her muzzle and then resumed cleaning her wounds. Blood had run down her belly and underbelly as well, so he started cleaning the blood off the white fur of Kiara's underbelly and belly. After he licked all the blood off of Kiara's underbelly, he shifted his head so he could start cleaning her stomach wound.

Just then Vitani walked in and gasped, "Oh my god, what happened to you and Kiara?"

Kovu replied sadly, "We were attacked again by that big blue eyed lion again...he injured Kiara very badly, worse than me. I guess it's because he found out that Simba wanted me dead, so he's trying to make it look like I did that to her."

Kovu continued, "I killed the lion though and now I'm trying to clean Kiara's wounds so I can put some medicine on them."

Vitani smiled weakly and replied, "If you want, I can help you clean Kiara's wounds so we can get that medicine on her quicker?"

Kovu smiled a weak smile and said, "Thanks Tani, I appreciate it."

Vitani nodded as Kovu shifted and started cleaning the wound on Kiara's side. As soon as Vitani saw that, she said to Kovu, "That looks agonizingly painful, that's a deep cut."

"I know, it's very deep, tender and sensitive, so we have to be very careful when cleaning the wound."

So, they moved on and carefully started cleaning the wound, but as they did, Kiara let out a small yelp in pain which startled Vitani a little, so she said to Kiara, "I'm sorry Kiara, but it needs to be cleaned."

Kiara responded weakly, breathing at a pretty good pace, "I know...it just hurts so much...even at the slightest touch."

Vitain replied, he ears back a little, "I know, it looks very painful."

Furaha just walked in and when she saw Kiara's wounds, she gasped and asked, "Oh my...god, what happened?"

Vitani answered, "Kiara and my brother were attacked by that big blue eyed lion."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that."

So Furaha walked towards Kiara and decided to lay down on the other side of Kiara to try to comfort her and keep her company...and to try to keep Kiara's mind off her stomach wound.

After awhile of cleaning Kiara's wounds, they began putting some of the medicine on her wounds while Kovu told Furaha to give Kiara a different kind of medicine, one that you could drink. So Furaha did so and walked towards Kiara and said, "Ok Kiara, I'm going to need you to try and drink this...it may not taste great, but it will help you get better greatly."

Kiara nodded, and drank the medicine, and was actually able to open her eyes. When she finished, she said, "Ok, thanks Furaha."

Furaha nuzzled her best friend, licked Kiara's cheek and replied, "You're welcome Kiara, hope you feel better soon."

Kiara nodded as she laid her head back down, closed her eyes and tried to get some sleep. In the den, close to Kiara, Kovu was talking to Vitani about what all happened.

Kovu said, "You know, when I was about to fight that lion, he kept telling me that Kiara was dead...and that he killed her slowly and painfully...I...he hurt me not just outside, but he hurt me internally with those words...I was feeling so guilty as is and he just made it worse."

"Well, I'm sorry you had to go through that, but at least you are ok and Kiara's ok, she'll pull through it Kovu, she's a tough lioness to beat."

"Yeah, I suppose you are right...the rogue also said to me that it was my responsibility to look after Kiara...and he's right about that part, but he also said that I failed her and shame on me for letting that happen to her...that hit my soft spot."

Kovu looked at Kiara for a moment to see her trying to get some sleep, but she still was in some serious pain, he could easily see it on her face, then slowly turned back to Vitani and said, "I hope you are right, I hope Kiara will make it...it hurts me to see her in that much pain...and it hurts me even more to know that I could have prevented all this from happening, and I didn't, I let her down."

Vitani saw a small tear run down her brothers face, so she replied, "She will make it, cause as I said, Kiara's a tough lioness to beat, she'll pull through...and don't beat yourself up like this, all you are doing to yourself by doing that is causing yourself even more pain, and that's not right."

"You're right Tani, thanks for the words of encouragement, it helps."

"No problem bro, glad that I could help."

Kovu nodded as Vitani went to the back of the den to talk with the others. Kovu looked at Kiara again, pain evident in his eyes as he walked towards her, he noticed that Kiara was also breathing very fast and her face also showed that she was feeling some pain as well...but before he laid down next to her, he also noticed that Kiara's fur was damp and a little wet because she was sweating a bit as small drops of sweat dripped off her face and onto the ground. So he stroked Kiara's shoulder with his paw and nuzzled her soft neck lovingly and as he did that, he notice that her breathing was starting to slow back down to it's normal pace.

Kovu smiled a weak smile as he noticed a small smile on her face as she turned over and laid on her back with one paw on her upper white-creamy belly and the other forepaw next to her stomach with her head resting on the floor facing Kovu. Obviously she wasn't feeling as much pain and that was a good thing because she needs a lot of rest. So Kovu finally decided to lay down next to her and rested his head protectively on her neck and his foreleg on top of Kiara's white-creamy underbelly and chest.

Vitani and Kisha looked over at Kovu and smiled, he really loved Kiara deeply and cared about her with all his heart and nothing would ever change that. Little Nama also looked at Kiara and walked towards her and laid down next to her and rested her small head on top of her chest. To Nama, Kiara was like a second mother to her, Nama really liked her and Kiara really cared about her, and took care of her when her mother was gone someplace else, and whenever she wanted to have fun or play around, Kiara would go with her and watch her...sometimes she would even play around with her and have some fun herself.

Kisha smiled at her little Nama...Kiara has been her best friend since cub hood and Kisha really cared about her and her safety as well. She hated seeing her in so much pain, but she quickly shoved that aside and decided to try and get some rest herself. Vitani noticed that basically everyone in the den was sleeping to she herself decided that she might as well get some sleep as well...and it was basically night anyway. So Vitani rested her head down on her paws and slowly drifted off to sleep.

**So, what do you think? Sorry for the long wait, but I worked long and hard on this chapter to make it as good as I could, Hope u like it.:)**

**Don't forget to R&R!^^**

**~Kovu 01**

**P.S. Sorry for those of you who are waiting for an update on my Lion King 4 Story, there's only so much I can work on cause I have a job and on my days off, I have to do chores around the house and all that crap, but I am doing the best I can on working on that story as well...this story and The Lion King 4 Story is what I'm mainly focusing on right now at the moment, ok.:)**


	8. Need Help With Chapter Title Plz!

_Disclaimer: I don't own lion king but I do own Furaha , Tina, Kanaka, Kayla and Kisha!_

**The Kiara Chronicles: Trials Of Torment - Chapter 8!**

About three weeks have gone by since Kiara's injury. Basically all of her wounds have healed, but the slash on her side, some of it was sensitive, especially the deeper part of the wound, but all in all, it's basically healed.

It was morning and Kiara was still half asleep until she heard a voice say to her, "Good morning Kiara, time to wake up."

Kiara yawned a little and replied, "Already? I'm not ready to get up yet."

Kovu chuckled and said, "Yes already...it's mid-morning, it's time to get up."

Kiara yawned again and said, "Hmm, ok, I'm up."

Kovu watched Kiara get up and walk to the front of the cave and streached. Kovu couldn't help but stare at her, Kiara was just so beautiful, he often wondered how he ended up with Kiara being his mate. Kiara turned around and saw Kovu just staring at her, so she said, "Kovu, what are u staring at?"

Kovu simply replied, "You. You are just so beautiful, it's hard for me to take my eyes off you."

Kiara rolled her eyes, chuckled and said, "Why thank you. You yourself are just so handsome."

Kovu chuckled, walked over to Kiara and nuzzled her soft neck deeply and loved every moment of it. After a few moments of nuzzling each other, they pulled away and Kiara said with a smile, "Well, I'm going to get something to drink, want to come with me?"

Kovu chuckled and replied, "Sure, why not."

So, the two walked to a watering hole nearby at the Pridelands boarders. Once they got there, Kiara said, "Well, I'm going to take a quick dip in the water and clean myself off...and, I think you need to do the same, you look very dirty."

"What, no, I'm fine, really."

"Oh, come on Kovu, you said next time you came with me to the watering hole, you yourself would take a dip in the water. It feels great, especially since it's so hot in the Outlands."

"Yeah, I know I did, but..."

But Kiara didn't let him finish, as she said, "Or, should I go ahead and clean you myself like a little cub."

Kiara smirked as Kovu rolled his eyes and said, "Oh, alright, I will."

Kiara walked towards Kovu, but he just stared at the water...Kovu did not like getting wet and didn't want to get in. But Kiara just rolled her eyes and said, "Oh come on Kovu, it's not going to kill you."

And Kiara just shoved him in the water, and as soon as he came to the surface of the watering hole, Kiara laughed and jumped in herself, spraying Kovu in the face and said, "Now that wasn't so bad was it?"

"I guess so."

"Hey Kovu, guess what I can do?"

"What?"

"I can float on my back, want to see?"

Kovu chuckled and replied, "Sure."

Kovu watched as Kiara carefully balanced herself on her back in the water and just floated there. Kovu smiled at her...Kiara always knew how to have fun, she came up with the oddest things he had never heard of, and always knew how to turn it into a fun activity for herself. Seeing her happy always made him smile.

Kovu saw Kiara make her way to a very shallow place in the pool where she could just lay on her back in the water and rest her head against a rock and relax for a few moment. So she walked towards the shallow area which is about ankle deep, maybe slightly higher and got down and laid down on her back, allowing the water to slowly cover her chest and her white-creamy underbelly and just closed her eyes.

Kiara opened her brown eyes when she felt something resting on her chest and belly and saw that it was just Kovu, smiling at her, so she smiled back and said with a giggle, "I thought you didn't like getting wet."

Kovu then got off her and laid down on his belly in the water next to Kiara and said, "Well, firstly, you pushed me in, and secondly, you just look so cute resting on your back in here, and thirdly, your fur is just so soft, I just can't resist being away from you for even just a second."

Kiara blushed slightly and said, "Oh Kovu, you are just so sweet, you are the best thing that has happened to me."

Kovu smiled, rubbed his paw along her cheek and slowly gave her a kiss. Kiara just let herself soak into the kiss and they slowly pulled away and Kovu said in a whisper, "I love you."

Kiara smiled and replied in a loving whisper as well, "I love you to."

As Kovu backed away slightly, Kiara rolled back over and walked out of the watering hole, shaking some of the water off her and said, "That water felt so good...don't you think so Kovu?"

Kovu walked out of the water, shaking the water off him as well and said, "Yeah, it did feel good and refreshing."

But just as Kiara was about to respond, Kovu grinned and playfully leeped at her, they rolled a few times until they came to a stop and Kovu was on top of her. He grinned again and playfully wrapped his jaws around her neck and softly bit down on her throat. Kiara then laughed and mocked yelled, "Help, oh help, I'm going to die now...please, someone help me, help me!"

Kovu let go, looked down at her and they both laughed. But Kiara used this distraction as she flipped Kovu over her and he landed on his back, she quickly got back up and leaped on Kovu and pinned him down.

Kovu looked shocked for a moment as Kiara said proudly, "Yes, I finally did it! I pinned you! Weren't expecting that, huh Kovu!"

Kovu chuckled a bit and replied, "I will admit, that did come as a little shock to me, you caught me off guard. Congrads Kiara, you won!"

Kiara giggled a bit, smiled and said, "Well, I learn from the best. Want to head back now?"

Kovu replied, "Sure!"

So Kiara got off him and said, "But first, since you got me dirty again by tackling me, I got to clean my fur off."

"Oh Kiara, you don't have to look perfect for me, you're already beautiful.

Kiara rolled her eyes and said, "Oh Kovu, that's nice, but I have to make sure I'm always clean in the mornings to maintain my beauty."

"Oh alright."

Kiara giggled, rolled her eyes slightly and sat down on her hip and began grooming the inside of her hind leg and slowly bathed the rest of her body. After a few moments, Kiara finished cleaning herself and walked over to Kovu and said, "Alright, I'm finished, wanna head home now?"

Kovu said, "Sure, but let me do something first."

She rolled her eyes and replied with a smirk, "Yeah...and what would that be?"

She watched as Kovu walked over to some bushes, curious as to what he's doing, she moved towards him, only to find that he picked up a flower in his mouth, walked back to her and slid it in her fur right next to her ear and said with a big smile, "That...that is what I was doing."

Kiara blushed a little and replied, "Oh Kovu, the flower is so beautiful...I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything, you're so amazing and beautiful...I just had to do that...and that flower right next to your ear completes you, just makes you that much more cute and stunning. Go look at your reflection in the water and tell me what you think."

So, Kiara walked towards the watering hole and looked at her reflection and slightly blushed again, she did look beautiful, it did complete her. Kovu licked her cheek and asked, "So, what do you think?"

"I...I love it...I never knew I could look any more beautiful. Oh Kovu, you are so sweet and romantic, thank you very much. I will keep this flower next to my ear for as long as possible."

"I just want you to be happy Kiara, you're always very kind and considerate of others."

Kiara was just so happy that happy tears escaped her eyes and then nuzzled Kovu deeply and said, "I love you Kovu...so much."

Kovu smiled and said, "I love you to sweety."

After a few moments of nuzzling each other, they pulled back again and Kovu said, "I don't know how any lion could resist you."

Kiara blushed a little and after a moment of silence, she regained her composure and said with a giggle, "Thanks Kovu...um, well, you ready to go back now?"

Kovu chuckled and replied, "Sure we can."

So the two finally walked back. As soon as they got back, Vitani came up to Kovu an was about to say something till she noticed a flower in Kiara's fur right next to her ear, and said to Kovu, "Well Kovu, what did you do here?"

"Well, I decided to give Kiara a...gift I suppose you can call it that."

"Oh really, I never knew my bro was so...'romantic'."

Kiara laughed at Vitani's sarcasticness and Kovu said, "Oh be quiet Tani. Kiara and I just wanted to have some alone time together before everyone awoke."

"Heh, yeah, whatever bro...whatever you say."

Kovu frowned a little, as Vitani smirked and turned to Kiara and said, "You look very beautiful Kiara. I'll talk to you later sis."

Kiara blushed once again and Kovu said to her, "See, told you you looked very beautiful Kiara...I'm sure you're bound to get a lot more complements today."

"Yeah, guess I better try to get used to it now huh."

"Hmm, yep, or else you are going to be blushing all day."

Kiara playfully smacked his shoulder lightly with her paw and said, "Oh stop it Kovu."

"What...it's true, you've been blushing ever since I put the flower in your fur."

"Fine, you win...lets let go of the blushing stuff...at least for a little bit."

Kovu chuckled, then just rolled his eyes as they both walked into the cave and, as expected, Kiara was getting a whole bunch of complements on the flower he gave her. He looked over to his left and saw Vitani sitting by herself for some reason.

To where Vitani was, she had to admit to herself, she was jealous of Kiara's beauty and perfection...she always wished she could be just as beautiful as Kiara. She also often wondered if she would ever find a mate herself. Vitani muttered to herself, "No one would ever be interested in me, I'm all shaggy...nothing even close to Kiara."

She had to face the facts, she could never be as pretty as Kiara, and more than likely will never have a mate to herself. She then heard pawsteps approaching her as she looked up and saw that is was Kovu.

Kovu sat down beside Vitani and asked, "What's wrong Tani?"

"Nothing Kovu, it's nothing."

"Come on Tani, you know you can't hide something from me...eventually I will find out."

"Oh ok. I'm just jealous of how pretty Kiara is, and I'm not."

"Oh, I see."

"You wouldn't understand Kovu, I probably will never find someone who would be interested in me...I'm nothing compared to Kiara's looks."

"Oh Vitani, you'll find someone eventually. It may not be right now, but sooner or later, you will find someone...you don't have to be jealous of Kiara."

"I know, but it's hard not to be jealous...she's so perfect and beautiful."

After a moment of silence, Vitani spoke up, "Well, okay bro, thanks for trying to help."

"Anytime Tani. Remember, if you ever need someone to talk to, you can always talk to me or Kiara, ok. Kiara would understand probably better than me though...she's smarter than you think."

Vitani just smirked, and said, "Alright, thanks again Kovu."

"Anytime."

As Kovu was just starting to walk back, Vitani heard some talking behind her...curious as to who it was, she quietly walked towards them and listened.

The first lioness said, "Can you believe that Simba got Nala pregnant again...I can't believe he'd do that, especially after what's happening with Kiara. The poor lioness is living in the Outlands because of him."

The second lioness replied, "Yeah, I can't believe he'd do that either. I feel bad for Kiara and Kovu...I often wondered why Simba all of a sudden turned against Kovu...he tried to kill him not just once, but twice. Both times being right in front of Kiara to."

"Yeah, you know Tina, Nala is pregnant with a boy, and the law states that if a male is born to the pride, no matter how old the daughter is, the throne is all of a sudden given to the boy and she is disinherated."

"Yeah, that is sad...I hope Kiara will be ok when she finds out. Because you know Tama, Kiara will find out sooner or later...as well as Kovu and the rest of the ex-outlanders. I miss her a lot."

Vitani then pulled back and went back to the Outlands saying herself, "Oh no, Kiara and my brother will not like this...especially Kiara."

So, when Vitani got back, Kiara came up to her and asked, "What's wrong Vitani, you seem somewhat down...want to talk?"

Vitani was about to say 'no', but Kiara had to know now, the sooner, the better, so she answered, "Actually Kiara, I would...I need to tell you something...and you probably aren't going to like it either."

"What, what is it?"

"Well, it has to do with your father and mother."

Kiara thought to herself, "Oh great, now what," But then asked, "Yeah...what did my dad do this time...more punishment I suppose?"

"Well...I...uh."

Kiara sighed and said, "Go on Vitani, it's alright."

"Your father got your mom pregnant with a boy...I overheard a couple of lionesses named, 'Tina,' and, 'Tama,' talking about that...I'm sorry Kiara, I wish I had better news."

Vitani looked at Kiara, she was silent, yet her whole body was shaking with anger and her fur had risen up, she thought she could see a little fire in Kiara's brown eyes to. Though she could not blame Kiara for getting angry like this...she probably would to if she was in Kiara's position.

So Vitani asked, "So, what do you want to do?"

"Have a little chat with him is what I'm going to do...though I'm going to ask some of you to come with me just in case anything happens. Vitani, I want you to come with me to, ok."

"Yes Kiara, I will."

"Now, we need to let the others know."

So, both Vitani and Kiara walked back to the den and asked everyone to come to the den so they could hear what she had to say.

Kovu walked over to Kiara and sat down and asked, "What's wrong? You seem very upset."

"I am Kovu, I'm angry that my dad got mom pregnant with a boy cub! First, he banishes you, the others and me, now he does this? What kind of lion does he think he is? He's also disinherating me and technically speaking, disowning me as well...he's doing this to his own daughter!"

Kovu, shocked at what her was hearing asked, "Who told you that?"

"Vitani did, she overheard "Tina" and "Tama" talking about that...I am furious Kovu, furious."

"You have every right to be, just know this, I will always stick right by your side, no matter what happens, okay."

"Thanks Kovu...you truly are the best lion I've ever met."

"Thanks Kiara, and you are the best lioness I have ever met to. I see that you are still wearing my flower I gave you."

"Heh, of course Kovu, no matter how mad I get, or sad I get, I'm going to keep this flower next to my ear in my fur always."

They both smiled at each other and as soon as everyone was there, she said, "Alright everyone, I sadly have some bad news...my so called dad got my mom pregnant with a boy...Vitani overheard Tina and Tama talking about that."

After she said that, a lot of chattering was going on, but Kiara help up her paw, which meant for everyone to quiet down. Everyone did, so Kiara continued, "So, I want to go and talk to me so called dad, but I'm going to be bring a few of you along with me, Kovu and Vitani."

She continued, "Alright, I want Furaha, Kisha, Kanaka, Kayla, Vitani and Kovu to come with me, the rest should stay here...and also watch Nama, ok. We leave in five minutes."

Everyone nodded in agreement and prepared to leave soon. Kiara then turned back to Kovu and said, "Kovu, I need a little more of that medicine please, I'm feeling a little bit of pain on the side of my stomach where I got wounded a few weeks ago."

Kovu replied, "Sure, it's right here, I'll get it for you."

As the weeks have gone by, Kiara's stomach wound has healed quite a lot, to the point where it's almost a faded scar, but she did have an internal injury where the wound was the deepest at the time.

Kovu said, "Here you go, just drink this, and u should start feeling better."

"Thanks Kovu."

"You're welcome Kiara."

So Kiara lapped up the medicine, and replied, "Well...you ready to go?"

Kovu responded, "Yes, I am."

Kiara nodded as she turned to everyone and said, "Ok, let's go."

So they all left. Vitani walked on the left side of her, and Kovu walked on the other side of Kiara. Once they were in the Pridelands, Kiara looked up and saw what appeared to be Zazu, who was flying towards Pride Rock. Kiara rolled her eyes and said to Kovu, "Looks like the banana beaked bird saw us and went to tell everyone at Pride Rock."

Kovu also looked up and saw that as well, and replied with a small growl, "Sometimes that bird can really get on my nerves."

Back at Pride Rock, Zazu arrived and landed in front of Simba and said, "Sire, I have some news."

Simba simply replied, "Yes, what is it?"

"Well, I saw a group of six lionesses, and one male lion approaching here from the Outlands. It is being led by what appears to be Kiara...along with Vitani and Kovu. Kiara does not look happy."

Simba replied, "Well, I think I know why she is, I'll go meet and talk to her."

"Very well." And with that, Zazu flew off.

Simba called, "Tina, Tama, I want you to come along with me. Nala, Kiara's coming...from what Zazu told me, she does not look happy.

Tina and Tama nodded as Nala said, "Oh no, I hope she'll understand. Simba, just let Kovu and the others come back, I miss my daughter Simba."

"I miss her to, but I can't allow the Outsiders to come back."

"You know very well that Kiara won't come back unless Kovu and the others can. I'm very disapointed with you Simba. You are allowing your anger to take control of you and not thinking correctly."

"I'm not going to go through this with you again Nala...now come, we need to meet Kiara."

Nala nodded sadly and they were off.

Back to where Kiara was, she saw some figures ahead and said, "Kovu, look. Looks like we are meeting them right here.

So Kiara held up her paw, motioning everyone to stop, and slowly put her paw back down. As soon as Simba came into view, Kovu looked over at Kiara and heard a growl escape from her throat, so he said, "Ok Kiara, keep your composure and don't last out at him, ok."

"I won't lash out at him...if he doesn't allow us to come back, I will give him something that will scar him, and will remind him everyday of what he did to me and the rest of you."

So, as Simba, Nala, Tama and Tina came into view, they stopped in front of Kiara. But Tama was the first to get there...Kiara was like one of her best friends so she walked forward and said to her, "I'm so sorry that this is happening to you Kiara...if there's anything you need me to do for you, you know I will be there for you, ok."

Kiara gave her a small smile, and a quick hug and replied, "Thank you Tama, it's nice to see you again."

Tama smiled and then noticed a flower right next to her ear, she looked beautiful, so Tama said with a smile, "So Kiara, what's that next to your ear...you look very beautiful."

Kiara grinned a little and replied, "Well, Kovu gave me the flower, and put it right next to my ear."

Tama then looked at Kovu and said, "Well, Kovu, I never knew you could be so romantic, that was very nice of you Kovu, you're a very nice and kind lion."

"Thank you Tama, it's the least I could do, Kiara's stuck with me the entire time...through the good and bad...seeing her happy makes me the happiest lion around. Sometimes I think Kiara deserves better than me because of my past life, but she's the one who changed me and I thank her everyday for it."

Kiara replied to Kovu, "Oh Kovu, you are just so sweet...I'll stay with you till the end of time, I will never leave you."

Tama smiled at her friend and Kovu and gave them a small bow and said, "I wish you two happyness, and I hope we can be one again soon."

Kiara smiled and replied, "You don't have to bow to us Tama, but thank you."

Tama smiled again, bowed, and backed up a little as Simba arrived with Nala and another lioness.

After a moment of silence, Kiara spoke up with a few small tears in her eyes, "How could you do this to me father, how could you? You replace me with a male cub mom is pregnant with. You then exile them and me...what kind of father do you think you are huh?"

"Kiara, you know I want you to come back, we miss you...but I can allow 'them' to come back as well."

"No you don't...you have no idea what it's like living in the Outlands, it's extremely hot and dry, very little water, no green grass to be found...this is hell for me, Kovu, Vitani and the others...Kovu and Vitani have already lived there once, I can't imagine how much tougher it is for them than me."

"Yes I do Kiara, we want you back here where you belong..."

"Then allow Kovu, Vitani and the others to come back, and I will come back as well."

"I can't allow that, I told you."

"You want to know what's happened to me and the others since you made us leave...we've been attacked three times by a rogue pride. The day we left, we ran into them...we all almost died...I was almost dead...you see these for claw marks on my neck?"

Simba looked to where Kiara pointed on her neck with her paw, he was about to respond, but Kiara interupted him and said, "A big rogue lion did that to me...he was about to kill little Nama, and I almost died protecting her. Right from the start, I was no match for him, he was even bigger than Kovu...and he cut the major arteries on my neck with his claws and I just about bled out and died. If it wasn't for Vitani and Kovu, I would be dead right now."

Kiara continued, "But, where were you...you would think that a father would do everything in his power to protect his son or daughter, but you weren't anywhere to be found...you never came to my aid when I needed it the most!"

Nala gasped as she saw the four claw marks that was left on Kiara's neck, and said, "Oh Kiara, I am so sorry you had to go through that."

Nala then glared at Simba, as Kovu decided to speak up, "Simba, I can't believe you'd do this to your own daughter...if you cared for her, you would let her and us back."

Simba said angrily, "Don't tell me what I should and shouldn't do, you have been exiled remember?"

Kovu growled a little, but Kiara couldn't take her fathers attitude and slapped him in the face, which just made more tears run down her eyes.

Simba was shocked as Kiara said, "You were never there for me when I needed it the most, I was kidnapped not to long after the first attack, and I was abused by the same rogue lion, he hit me constantly, knocked me out cold at least a three times. If you look at my paw and foreleg, he sunk his claws into my paw and began tearing my paw right open with his claws and moved straight up my foreleg, leaving four scars on my paw right up my foreleg. Then just a few weeks ago, Kovu and I were taking a night time stroll until he showed up again and tore the side of my stomach right open and almost broke my jaw."

She continued, "And from what Kovu said, at first, I wasn't breathing, but somehow a few moments later, I began breathing again...blood was gushing out of my stomach, and I had more cuts on my face and neck. My stomach wound is still not completely healed...it was so deep that I had an internal injury, I still have to take medicine for it. I could barely breath, I felt like my life was going to end!"

Simba then said, "Kiara, I'm sorry this happened to you..."

Kiara then yelled, "I could barely breath! I was on the verge of death...but where were you, you weren't anywhere to be found. I would think you would notice all the blood on the ground in the Pridelands and the dead body of that rogue lion...did you not notice it?"

Simba didn't say anything so Kiara yelled, "Did you not notice it...answer me you pathetic excuse of a father Simba!"

Simba, shocked at what he's hearing, replied, "Listen, I know your upset, but you must see it this way, we don't know for sure if the Outsiders have changed completely."

"If they didn't change, I'd more than likely be dead by now dad...and stop calling them Outsiders...they have names you know. They are ex-Otlanders, they belong here, not in the Outlands!"

"No they don't Kiara, I'm doing this for our own good...to keep our pride and family safe from them!"

Kiara just looked at him angrily, she couldn't believe he was doing this, so she took a deep breath and said, "Fine...but, I'm willing to forget this all happened if you give me my inheritance back and..."

But Kiara all of a sudden coughed a few times into her leg, then took her foreleg off of her mouth and saw some blood. Everyone gasped as they saw that, but Kiara continued, "And allow the Ex-Outlanders back here."

Tama walked forward and said, "Kiara, you need to get some more medicine, that doesn't look good."

"I know...but I want Simba to soak this in...see his daughter cough up blood and press the guilt further into him."

Kiara looked at Simba and said, "That's right, your daughter is coughing up blood because of the internal injury I just told you about...be sure to soak it all in because this might be the last time you see me..._ever_!"

As Tama was about to say something, Kiara felt something warm bubble up in her throat again and coughed, spitting out more blood. Tama then said to Kiara, "Kiara, I've helped cure severely injured lionesses here before, if you want, I can go with you to help you get better along with Furaha if you want."

Kiara looked at her friend and said, "You...you would leave and go to the Outlands just to help me get better?"

"Sure, you are one of my best friends, I'd hate to see you leave again and never come back...at least for a long time anyway."

"Okay, thanks Tama, I appreciate it."

Simba then spoke up, "Tama, what are you doing?"

"Sorry Simba, I don't agree with what you are doing to them, especially Kiara and Kovu...I follow them now, I can't stay with a ruler who isn't being fair and just to his own daughter."

Simba stayed quiet as Kiara glared back at him...Tama then broke the silence and said to Kiara, "You have blood on your muzzle, let me clean it off for you."

So, Tama licked Kiara's muzzle off clean and Kiara said to her as she finished, "Thanks Tama, you really are a great friend."

Tama nodded and turned around and stood next to Kiara and Kovu while Kiara said to her father, "So, again, I will forget this ever happened if you let us come back, and give me my inheritance back."

Nala quickly butted in and said, "Simba please, allow our daughter and the others back, I can't bare to see her like this...please."

Simba stayed quiet, he didn't know what to say, but Kiara broke the silence and said, "I take that as a no then...well, you leave me no choice, I'm going to give you something as a reminder of what you did to your daughter."

Simba confused and suspicious, asked, "And what's that?"

Tears came to Kiara's eyes and she quickly unsheathed her claws and slashed Simba's left eye, giving him a fresh scar like what Scar had and Kovu! Everyone gasped, shocked that Kiara did that! Simba roared in pain and covered his left eye with his paw and said, "Kiara, why?"

"Why! Why did I do that...I think you know precisely why I did that...I gave you a scar across your left eye...just like what Scar had! With the exception, from what I heard anyway, at least he didn't disown any of his cubs!"

"Kiara, stop this, I can't believe you just did that to me. I'm your father, you're not supposed to hurt family members!"

Kiara laughed and said, "Family? What Family, you banished us remember? So, if you aren't going to allow me and the other ex-outlanders come back, then you might as well call me an "Outsider," as well!"

But before Simba could respond, Kovu butted in and said, "Simba, why are you doing this? I used to think you were a wise king and ruler, I looked up to you when you accepted us...but now all I see is hate and selfishness and betrayal in you. You are betraying your own daughter Simba!"

"You stay out of this Kovu, I am not hateful, selfish, and I have not betrayed anyone and neither Kiara! She's making her own decision to stay with you, or you have just blinded her and turned her against me! I could just kill you right now for doing that, not to mention you are trespassing, and that would mean death to you!"

Before Kovu could answer, Kiara butted in and said, "Then, that would mean death to me as well since I'm exiled...so, since the penalty is death, kill me '_father_!"

Simba shocked, and replied, "What?"

"I said, since I am and Outsider now, because afterall, I'm living in the Outlands, so that makes me an Outlander, so, kill me...I'm not afraid of death."

Simba, shocked she'd say that, didn't say anything, but saw Kiara walk up to him, almost nose to nose, lifted her head and said, "Kill me...go ahead and slit my throat and let me bleed out...you wouldn't want to dis-obey the law now would you."

"No, but you are my daughter, you are a part of this family..."

"So, you would break the law by not killing me when I'm trespassing, but you would follow the law if it were them?"

"Yes."

"That makes no sense."

Then Simba heard some laughter, and it was Kovu chuckling, so he said narrowing his eyes, "And what are you laughing about?"

Kovu replied, "Oh nothing, it's just that you look so helpless not knowing what to do next like a little cub...yeah, a King really struggles like that."

"Shut it Kovu, I've already had enough of you."

"Oh really, should I test you some more?"

A couple of the lionesses behind Kovu giggled a few times, then stopped, Simba narrowed his eyes again, "Very funny Outsider, you won't be laughing long once I'm through with you."

Kovu smirked and replied, "Try me Simba, you'll loose everytime."

Back a ways, a Pridelander lioness saw what was going on and Simba's bloody scar, not knowing that it was Kiara and her group, ran at her blindly, and once she got there, she pounced at her and sunk her teeth into Kiara's neck, causing her to roar in pain! As blood began spilling out of Kiara's neck, the lioness then swung her paw squarely into Kiara's jaw, breaking a good chunk of one of her back teeth and Kiara's neck dangerously went back as her body flew into the air and collapsed to the ground...the lioness hit Kiara so hard that some blood flew out of her mouth after her back tooth cracked.

Kovu and Vitani yelled, "Kiara, No!"

Kovu ran to Kiara to check on her, while Vitani almost immediately pounced at the lioness and slammed her paw into the lioness' face, causing her to stumble, then Vitani hit her once again and she fell to the ground and hit the lioness again, over and over! The lioness desperately was keeping her forelegs in front of her face to protect herself from being beaten to death.

Kisha yelled, "Vitani, no, stop it."

Kisha trying to stop Vitani but Vitani kept shoving her away. Finally, Vitani stopped swiping at her, so the Pridelander removed her battered and bruised forelegs, only to see Vitani, bring her foreleg out over her throat with claws extended, ready to kill her any moment now.

So the lioness begged, "Please Vitani, don't kill me, I'm sorry...just please spare me."

Vitani snarled and replied, "Your sorry...you're sorry! For all we know, Kiara could have a broken neck and be dead because of how hard you hit her! Not to mention her neck is bleeding badly because of you! Also, her head flew backwards harshly...definetly hard enough to paralyze her!"

"That was Kiara?"

"Yes you idiot, it's pretty obvious, what other lioness has golden fur like hers hm!"

"I-I'm sorry, this won't happen again, please...please don't kill me."

Vitani narrowed her eyes, claws still over the lioness' throat, replied, "I'm not a killer anymore, but if you ever do this again to her or any other Pride member, you will be begging for me to kill you...I will not hesitate to kill you, understand!"

The lioness nodded her head fearfully, but, unknown to Vitani, Simba saw what she was doing to his Pride member, ran at her and slammed his paw into her face and knocked her off the lioness."

Vitani whipped her head around, snarling fearcly and Simba said, "You will not harm another one of my pride members!"

Simba swatted at her again, but Vitani dodged it and whacked Simba across his head and said, "I have had enough of you and your selfishness, doing this to his own daughter...you will die sooner or later!"

Vitani then hit Simba in the jaw, then clawed his foreleg, but Simba came right back at her and slammed her in the face, then clawed her foreleg, drawing blood and Simba, with all the strength he had, slammed his paw into her leg again and broke her foreleg and down went Vitani! Kovu saw this and tackled him and slammed his paw into Simba's face, causing him to stumble, and Kovu quickly bent down on his forepaws, brought his body around and kicked Simba in the chest hard, causing Simba to choke and gasp for air and Simba hit the ground!

Kovu growled dangerously and said, "You will never harm any of my family or pride again!"

Then Kovu slammed his paw into the top of Simba's head, but before Kovu could do anymore damage, everyone heard a roar louder than they have heard in a long time...it was Nala! She then yelled at all the fighting lionesses and them, "Alright, that's enough...stop this madness before this turns into a blood bath!"

Kovu then turned his head toward Simba to see him get up, so he growled dangerously with a cold look, and asked Vitani, "Tani, are you alright?"

Vitani answered, also snarling one last time at Simba, "Yes, but my leg is all bloody...I think Simba broke my leg...but I'll be fine."

Kovu nodded and walked over to where Kiara was, Furaha and Tama were obviously examining her, and asked them, "Is Kiara going to be ok."

Furaha replied, "I don't know sire, let me check."

Kiara was in a deep unconsciousness at the moment, there was blood that was running down her neck, slowly forming a small puddle of blood in front of her neck. Kiara also had somewhat of a bloody nose and blood was also running out of her mouth from where her back tooth was broken

Tama then spoke out, "Ok, it seems that Kiara's jaw is not broken, but the bone is severely bruised...and as far as her neck goes..."

She trailed off, putting her paw on the back of Kiara's neck, to try and determine if Kiara's neck is broken or not. Furaha spoke up, "Seems like Kiara's neck is not broken either, it's heavily bruised though because you can already see it bruising up...and as for the bite wound on her neck, the bleeding is slowing down and it's not to terribly deep, so, as long as we get some medicine on the bit wound, she should be fine. "

Tama and Furaha backed away and allowed Kovu to approach her, he bent down and nudged her jaw a little to see if she would awake, when she didn't, Kovu spoke to her, "Kiara...can you hear me? Kiara?"

But Kiara's eyes remained closed and didn't move...blood still slightly running out of her mouth and neck, so Kovu started licking her muzzle and cleaning her neck wound.

Kovu looked up at Furaha and asked, "You sure she's going to be ok?"

Furaha replied, "Pretty sure, we just need to get back and have her take some of our medicine and she's going to need a lot of rest...more than she would want to."

Simba then spoke up, "No, she is coming home with me, not you."

Kovu, still facing Furaha and Tama, growled angrily, then swiftly turned around and slammed his muscular paw into Simba's face and said while snarling fiercly, "This is all your fault Simba...if you just would have listened to her and allowed us back, she wouldn't be in pain!"

Kovu once again hit Simba in the face and yelled, "Besides, she doesn't want to go home with you, she wants to stay with u,s and that's how it will be till you grow a brain and stop your stupidity!"

Simba then lashed out at him, trying to hit Kovu, but Kovu easily dodged it, and Simba again tried to hit him, but everytime he tried, Kovu dodged his swipes...then unexpected to everyone, Simba was hit again, this time by Furaha...a former Pridelander, who usually wasn't the aggressive type of lioness.

Furaha snarled angrily and said angrily to Simba, while staring daggers into him, "Shut it Simba, you need to get over your foolishness and let us back! If you don't, we will more than likely, eventually go to war...I have no doubt in my mind that this is where its headed to if you keep up your selfishness, and Kiara will hate you for the rest of her life! Oh, by the way Simba, that scar across your eye suits you perfectly, I congradulate Kiara for doing that."

As Kovu walked back over to pick up Kiara, she coughed and chocked a bit and spoke quietly, "Kovu...are you...there?"

Kovu responded with a weak smile, "Yes Kiara, I'm here for you."

"Kovu...my neck really hurts...I can barely move it...as well...as my jaw."

Kovu saw tears coming down her face, so he licked the tears away and replied, "It's alright Kiara...Tama and Furaha said you are going to be fine, you just have some bruising on your neck and jaw, nothing is broken...though one of your back teeth is somewhat broken."

Kiara slowly rolled back onto her back and said, "It feels like it though...I can't...it hurts Kovu...hurts so much, I'm not sure...if I can take...much more pain."

Kovu felt tears coming to his eyes, he hated seeing Kiara like this, he especially hated to see her cry...it pained him so much. He noticed that the flower he gave Kiara was missing, he looked around and found it quickly, it was right next to her, so he picked up the pink flower and put it in her fur right next to her ear.

Once Kiara felt that, even though her eyes were closed, she put on a weak smile and said through her tears, "Did you just...put the flower back...next to my ear that you gave me...earlier? It's not...damaged...is it?"

Kovu smiled and said, "Yep, it is...and no the flower is not damaged, just fell off is all."

"That's good...Kovu, can you tell me...who hit me?"

Kovu looked over to Vitani, who was still struggeling with her bloodied up leg and asked, 'Vitani, who hit Kiara? What's her name?"

Vitani replied, staring angrily at the lioness who hit Kiara, "Her name is Zuri...I should've killed her for doing that to Kiara, but thanks to Simba, I can't cuz I have a broken leg."

Kovu turned back to Kiara and said, "I'll tell you later, right now we need to get back and give you some medicine, ok."

Kiara replied quietly, "Wait, let me do something...real quick."

Kiara rolled to her side and slowly got up on her paws very weakly. Kovu, not wanting Kiara to hurt herself even more, said, "Kiara, you need to stay down so we can take you back home."

Simba butted in again and said, "No, she's coming home with me Kovu, not you."

Kiara snarled weakly as she finally stood on her weak legs while putting her left paw on the back of her neck, and said angrily, "Father! I'm not...going home with...you! How many times...do I have to...repeat myself...to you!"

Kiara closed her eyes and gritted her teeth in pain...she was feeling pain all throughout her body, especially the back of her neck and her jaw. It felt as if her neck was broken, it hurt that bad. Kiara spat out some blood that was in her mouth from her somewhat broken back tooth...but soon enough, Kiara's legs were so weak that they couldn't hold her up anymore, so her legs finally gave away and Kiara collapsed to the ground again in major pain.

Nala walked over to Kiara, nuzzled her soft neck and whispered in her ear with tears in her bright blue eyes, "Don't worry Kiara, I'll come visit you from time to time...I'm sorry your father is acting this way, I'll do my best to help you and Kovu get back here, ok."

Kiara felt tears come back to her eyes and said, "Thank you mother, you can come anytime to check up on me...I miss you so much mom."

"So do I sweety, so do I."

Nala sadly looked up at Kovu and said, "You take good care of my daughter Kovu, ok."

Kovu nodded his head and replied, "I won't let anymore harm come to her...you have my word."

Nala put her white-creamy paw on Kovu's shoulder and answered, "Thank you Kovu...I will do all that I can to help you, Kiara and everyone else get back here."

"Thank you Nala."

Nala took her paw off his shoulder, nodded and stepped back. Kovu then leaned down to Kiara and said, "Alright Kiara, hopefully this won't hurt your neck to much, but I got to pick you up by the scruff of your neck so I can get you back."

Kiara nodded as Kovu looked to Tama and said, "Tama, can you help me get Kiara on my back?"

Tama replied, "Sure."

So Tama walked towards Kovu and Kovu said, "Alright, on the count of three, one, two, three."

And they successfully got Kiara on Kovu's back without hurting Kiara's neck much.

Kovu then whispered to Kiara, "Don't worry Kiara, you'll be fine."

He then looked over to Furaha and said, "Furaha, can you help Vitani back home please?"

Furaha replied , "Yes sire."

Furaha turned to Vitani and said, "Okay Vitani, put your injured leg around my neck and I'll help you walk back home."

Vitani nodded and painfully lifted her leg and put it round Furaha's neck and walked back to the Outlands.

Back to where Nala was, she sniffled a little as she watched them disappear with Kiara again...then turned towards Simba and slapped him in the face and said simply, "I'm very disappointed in you Simba...you do something to make this right between the former Outsiders, Kovu and especially our daughter, or I'll make you regret everything you've done here!"

Nala just stormed back home as Simba slowly followed suit with the other lioness.

Back to where Kovu was, they were nearing the boarder as Kiara said, "Kovu...my neck really...hurts. I feel like I...shouldn't even be...alive after what just...happened. Not many lions and lionesses...can survive...these incidents."

Kovu replied with sadness in his voice, "Kiara, don't say that...you deserve to live, you are a very tough lioness to beat, you never give up...please don't say that you are giving up now."

Kiara just buried her face in the top of Kovu's mane and replied sadly, "Kovu...I'm not giving up...I'm just...saying, since I'm in so much pain...my neck and jaw really hurts...it hurts to...even move my...neck slightly. You sure it's not...broken."

"Yes, we are sure...Tama and Furaha are very experienced medical lionesses...they have dealt with many serious injuries and they said that your neck is not broken...neither is your jaw...it's just heavily bruised."

"Okay...thanks for being...here for me...in times like...like this."

"You are welcome."

As soon as they reached the den, Kovu asked Tama, "Hey Tama, can you help me lay Kiara down as gently as possible?"

"Sure Kovu, I'd be happy to."

So, Tama helped Kovu lay Kiara down as gently as they could and Kovu said, "Thank you Tama for your help."

Tama smiled and nodded her head, bowed her head slightly and exited the den. Kovu then sees Furaha coming into the den slowly with Vitani.

Furaha said, "Okay Vitani, we're here...we'll get you all fixed up and you'll be healed up in no time."

"Kay, thank you Furaha for helping me back here."

"No problem Vitani...need help settling down so you don't hurt your foreleg?"

"Yes please."

So Furaha helped her settle down on the ground by slowly bending down till she was on her belly, and Vitani slowly moved her foreleg off Furaha's neck and rested her injured leg in front of her and started cleaning the blood off her leg.

Furaha got back up and walked toward Kovu and Kiara with some medicine, laid down on her belly and said to Kiara, "Kiara, can you hear me?"

"Yes...I can."

Furaha looked at Kiara, pain evident in her eyes, she hated seeing Kiara like this. Not to long ago she helped treat Kiara's serious stomach injury and that was painful to look at...the wound was so deep, Kiara was lucky she survived that injury. Now three weeks later, she's injured again, except the injury is on her neck and jaw. She then said, "Okay Kiara, I need you to open your mouth as much as you can so you can swallow this medicine."

"Okay."

So, Kiara opened her mouth the best she could and Furaha gave her the medicine for her to drink. She looked at Kiara's bite wound as well, it was still bleeding, but has almost stopped, so she began licking Kiara's neck wound clean so it won't get infected. Kiara gritted her teeth in pain every time Furaha licked the wound, but it had to be done so it wouldn't get infected. When Furaha was done cleaning her friends wound, she said, "Okay Kiara, I got your neck wound cleaned and put some medicine on it and wrapped a leaf around your neck, you are going to be fine, ok."

Kiara opened her eyes and replied, "Okay, thanks Furaha, for all your help."

Furaha smiled weakly, licked Kiara's cheek and answered, "You're welcome Kiara."

Kiara then closed her eyes again, took a deep sigh and soon fell asleep. Furaha looked up at Kovu and said, "Kovu, Kiara will be fine, she just needs rest and some medicine every morning and night and she will recover in no time."

"Ok, thanks Furaha."

Furaha bowed slightly with a smile and exited the den. Kovu sighed, looked down at Kiara, looked like she was having some trouble staying asleep. So, he laid down next to her and began grooming her white-creamy belly and underbelly fur until all of a sudden, he heard Kiara giggle a little bit in her sleep as he was licking the fur on her belly clean.

Kovu chuckled slightly and said to himself, "Oh Kiara, you can be very funny sometimes."

So, he then resumed cleaning her golden fur on the side of her stomach and then around her face. Once he was done, he decided to go ahead and take a nap himself. To where Vitani was, she was smiling at her brother the whole time while he was cleaning Kiara's fur. She then winced in pain a little as she looked down at her leg wound, it was pretty deep and a little bloody still, it was painful to look at. She couldn't believe that Simba was acting selfish like that, he had tried to kill her, but thankfully her brother had gotten to her before Simba could finish her off.

Tama looked at Vitani, seeing her in deep thought, she decided to walk towards her and once she was next to her, she laid down on her white-creamy belly and asked, "Vitani...is something wrong?"

Vitani looked up at her, and answered, "I was just thinking."

Tama cocked her eye brow and began pressing her to tell her what she was thinking about, "Thinking about what?"

"It's nothing really."

"Oh come on Vitani, I saw that you were in deep thought...I know somethings wrong."

"Oh ok Tama, you won, I'll tell you."

Tama giggled a little and said, "Now that's more like it...so, what's up?"

"Well, I was just thinking, how could Simba act so selfish? How could he act this way to his own daughter."

"Well, it's hard to tell what's going on with him, but on thing's for sure, I can't stand seeing Kiara like this, she deserves better, and I hated what Simba was doing to you all...that's why I came with you all. I wanted to be with my best friend and the rest of you."

"Thanks, I just can't help but think...Simba was trying to kill me, he tried to kill Kovu...he wanted both of us dead...it's just very disturbing."

"I agree...well, I think you need to get some rest as well, we want that leg of yours to heal up nice and perfectly."

Vitani chuckled and replied, "Ok, I will."

Tama smiled and left so Vitani could get some sleep.

**I am VERY VERY VERY SORRY For Not Uploading Sooner...I've been in a writers block and life has been really hectic for me...but I have not forgotten about my stories. I'm also working on the next chapter of, "The Lion King 3: The Dark Pride!"**

**Anyway, I'm Very Sorry Again, I'm kind of rust a bit to.:P Anyway, Critism is also welcome.:)**

**Anyway, it's hard telling when the next chapter will be, but trust me, I have not forgotten about these stories, ok.:)**

**-Kovu 01**


	9. Love Always Wins

Disclaimer: I don't own lion king but I do own Nimba, Kisha, Furaha & Nama!

_WARNING, this is a bit brutal, especially the italics, so if you don't like reading brutal things, I suggest u skip it and start reading at the non-italics part ok.:D Otherwise, Enjoy!:D_

The Kiara Chronicles: Trials Of Torment: (Chapter 9 Edited)

Weeks turned into months as Simba and Nala had their son and named him, Nimba, and he was now a little older than adolscent! Nama was also now a young lioness.

Back in the Outlands, for the past few weeks, he has been having nightmares at least three times a week. Sometimes the nightmares were about his pride being attacked suddenly out of no where by hyenas, but mostly it was about the blue eyed lions and lionesses. It was early morning and Kovu, yet again was having a horrible nightmare, this time it was mostly about Kiara.

_It's now afternoon in the Outlands, and Kovu has just walked out of the den. He scanned the Outlands and all of a sudden, in the distance, he sees that Blue eyed lion and his rogue Pride attacking his pride!_

_Kovu raced as fast as he could to where the fight was, and sees Kisha fighting a rogue lioness._

_The rogue lioness jumped on Kisha's back, and sinks her teeth into her back, but Kisha was able to throw the lioness off her, and she jumped at the lioness, and sunk her fangs deep into the lioness' neck, breaking the major artery and soon enough she died. So Kisha shook the rogue by the neck just to make sure she was dead, she was, so Kisha dropped the dead lioness. But Kisha had no time to react as, the blue-eyed lion, attacked Kisha. Kujo jumped at her and sunk his teeth into her neck, as Kisha roared in pain, Kujo just kept sinking his teeth deeper into Kisha's neck, blood pouring down her neck. Her eyes widened one last time and soon her head fell back onto the ground and was finally dead, her jaw was slightly opened with blood running out of her mouth. So Kujo dropped the dead lioness to the ground, blood dripping from his mouth out. But just to make sure Kisha was dead, he twisted her neck until he heard the lioness' neck crack. He smiled evily, blood dripping from his mouth, and left Kisha to lay in a pool of her own blood, satisfied with his kill._

_Kovu looked horrified at what had just happened, he then heard the voice of Kayla say, "Kovu, look out!"_

_Kovu looked, and just in time, Kayla intercepted a rogue lioness and pinned her to the ground, and without wasting anytime, Kayla sunk her teeth deep into the rogue lioness' throat. A puddle of blood began to form around the rogues neck and head as the lioness, gasping for air, tried to get free, but Kayla kept a firm grip on her throat and slowly but surely, her breathing ceased and the rogue died. Kayla turned around, but a lioness had tackled Kayla and shoved her to the ground and sunk her teeth deep into Kayla's neck. She began gasping for air, but all the rogue lioness did was sink her teeth even deeper into her neck, blood pouring out of her neck, forming a puddle of blood next to her. Kayla's eyes widened one last time and finally her head dropped on to the ground, dead, her jaw hung open as blood continued running out of her mouth! So the lioness dropped Kayla's dead body out of her mouth to the ground, smiled evilly as Kayla laid in a pool of her own blood, with blood still gushing out her neck. The rogue lioness walked away, satisfied with killing another member of Kovu's pride._

_Kovu looked with horror on his face, and saw many lionesses of his pride dead, blood covering their bodies. He was so horrified, it was like he was stuck in one spot._  
_Just then, Tina jumped and pinned a rogue lioness to the ground, and said, "Times up!" The lioness only smiled as Tina sunk her teeth deep into her neck and soon the lioness' breathis ceased and died!_

_But out of nowhere, two lionesses jumped and attacked Tina agressively, clawing and biting into her flesh. One lioness sunk her teeth and ripped open her chest, causing blood to gush out, and soon Tina hit the ground hard. The other rogue lioness got on top of her, smiled evily and began sinking her teeth deep into the flank of Tina's neck. Tina began gasping for air and coughing up some blood, but all the rogue did was sink her teeth deeper and deeper into her neck until Tina's breathing ceased. So the rogue shook her a bit by the neck then dropped the bloody lioness to the ground, her jaw hung open with blood running out of her mouth . But to make sureshe was truely dead, she twisted and broke her neck. The two lionesses looked at each other and smiled evilly, blood dripping from their muzzles, satisfied with their kill!_

_Kovu turned around and saw that Kiara had just attacked a rogue lioness. The rogue lioness jumped at Kiara, but Kiara was to quick, as she jumped on the lioness and sunk her fangs into the lioness' neck aggressively and slowly but surely, the rogue died!_

_Just then, out of no where, a rogue lioness named, Micka, attacked Kiara and sunk her teeth into Kiara's shoulder blade. The young lioness roared in pain, let go and slammed her paw into Kiara's face and Kiara went sprawling into a big rock. Micka was just about to pin Kiara when she kicked her in the stomach as hard as possible, knocking the air out of Micka, and flipped her over head and she landed hard on the ground._

_As Micka was on the ground breathing heavily, Kiara said angrily, "Now, you will PAY for what you did to my friends and family!"_

_Kiara then sunk her teeth aggressively into Micka's throat and ripped her throat out, and threw her in the air and died almost immediately, blood running out of her mouth. But as Kiara was about to walk away, another rogue lioness jumped at her and slammed her paw into Kiara's face, causing her to loose her balance and fall to the ground. As Kiara got up, the lioness snarled angrily and slashed Kiara's shoulder, causing blood to spill out of her. The lioness jumped at her again, Kiara ducked, extended her claws, and slashed the lioness' throat! The lioness roared in pain as blood began spitting out of her throat! She began coughing and gagging and soon, she fell to the ground and after a few last breaths, her breathing ceased and died! And as Kiara began to walk away, a big male rogue lion jumped at her and slammed his paw into her face, that easily sent her sprawling across the ground!_

_Kujo then walked up to the dazed lioness, who got up very slowly, her leg was bleeding pretty badly as well. Kiara snarled angrily, and leaped Kujo, but as she did that, instead of meeting her in the air, he ducked, which caused her to go over him, extended his claws and ended up ripping Kiara's stomach open as he sliced her stomach open. Kiara roared in agony and fell to the ground, blood gushing out of her stomach, creating a big pool of blood underneath and in front of her stomach. She painfully rolled onto her back as Kujo smiled evilly, She painfully looked up at him, saw him approaching her and sunk his large, deadly teeth into her abdomen, causing Kiara to roar in more pain and unexpectantly, put both paws on her abdomen, extended his claws and shoved them into her stomach, ripping her stomach open! Kovu saw Kujo crouched over Kiara's belly, his teeth yanking and biting deep into her abdomen! His teeth were so far into her abdomen, that his muzzle was sinking into her as well and all of a sudden, with all his strength, yanked a mouth full of stomach fat from Kiara's stomach out of her, causing her to roar in complete agony...she lifted her head weakly and saw some of her stomach fat hanging out of her and she also saw Kujo eating her stomach fat he pulled out of her!_

_Kovu was so shocked, he couldn't move!_

_Kujo looked down at her, beneath the stringy and thin muscles, he could see her inner organs! Kiara put her left paw on her abdomen, trying to keep her organs inside her. Kujo smiled evilly, walked over to her, pinned her right foreleg with his and her hind legs, and said evilly, "You know Kiara, I never knew a lioness could actually taste so good. Here, let me tell you a secret, after you are dead, I'm going to drag you away and have you for my dinner. I'm going to start eating the stomach fat first and once I've eaten everything in your stomach...well, I guess you know the rest."_

_And with his left paw, extended his claws and dug his claws deep into her throat and swiftly, shot his head down and began biting very deeply into her throat as well...he wanted to make sure she paid for his brothers death! Then another rogue lioness jumped on Kiara and sunk his extremely long teeth into her lower abdomen and ripped it open even more until there was a gory hole in her stomach and put her mouth in the gap and wrapped her jaws around the stomach began pulling her stomach fat out of the hole in her stomach! Though unknown to the lioness, Kiara kicked her in the jaw and she went flying through the air and didn't move, her jaw had been broken and she fell unconscious._

_By this time, Kiara was in a large pool of her own blood, as it just kept growing bigger and there were multiple streams of blood seperating from the larger pool of her own blood! Surprisingly enough though, there wasn't any blood running out of her mouth yet._

_As he continued to shove his claws and teeth deeper into her throat, some of her blood flowed into his mouth, but unknown to him, Kiara surprisingly found enough strength in her to free her paw out from his grip, extended her claws, and with a weak, but loud snarl, swiped at his throat and ripped it open. Kujo immediately let go of Kiara's throat, roared in pain, but Kiara grabbed his mane with one paw, while placing her other paw, that she had on her abdomen, on her throat to at the very least, slow the bleeding down a bit, pulled him closer so that they were face to face, and said weakly, but angrily, "I may be...about dead, but...it doesn't mean I can't...still kill you! This is...for my pride...and KOVU!"_

_At that moment, she shoved her claws further into his throat, causing Kujo to roar in even more pain, blood spitting out of his throat and with her hind legs, extended her hind leg claws and shoved them into his belly, then curled her claws a bit in his stomach, causing blood to spit out and said again, "Now...get out of...my site...you disgusting piece of crap!" And at that, Kiara kicked him with her hind legs and Kujo went flying in the air and hit the ground and a few seconds later, he died, blood rushing out of his mouth and pouring out of his throat!_

_Kovu stared in shock, it had seemed like Kujo, with the help of the rogue lioness, was going to walk away from the fight a live and well, but somehow, even with all her serious injuries, Kiara was able to free her paw and cut his throat open, which eventually he would die from blood loss. But finally, he got out of his shock and ran to Kiara!_

_Tears were streaming down Kovu's and choked, "Kiara, please...please don't die on me, please."_

_Kovu roared over to Kisha and said, "Kisha, hurry get some medicine so we can slow down the bleeding!"_

_Kisha nodded and ran to get some medicine! Kovu looked around him, everyone was dead, there were already vultures feasting on the dead lionesses, no one was there but him and Kiara! Kovu looked back down at Kiara and he saw that Kiara had one of her paws on her throat, in which dark red blood could still be seen gushing out of her throat. Kiara choked and coughed up some blood, and said forcing her eyes open to look at Kovu, "I'm sorry Kovu...I'm to badly injured...to survive this. My...throat is bleeding...uncontrollably and there's...no...way to...stop it. He...sliced my...stomach open...and...ripped a...chunk of flesh...from my body...and...and ate it! And...a rogue lioness...joined in and tore...into my stomach...even more and pulled out...some of my stomach. I can't...survive these injuries."_

_Kovu looked down at her, she had one paw on her throat and the other paw covering her abdomen._

_Kovu choaked again and said, "Kiara...can I see your stomach wound?"_

_Kiara nodded painfully, removed her paw and what Kovu saw, horrified him...how could she still be alive? Kovu could see Kiara's inner organs, he had never seen anything this horrifying._

_Kiara replied weakly with tears streaming down her face, "Kovu...please...please end my life. This is...to painful to go through...the Great Kings of the past r making me suffer this."_

_"No Kiara, I will not end your life." Kovu whispered sadly._

_"Kovu, please...end my pain...it's the best...thing you could...do for me. I will...always love...you."_

_"No, I will not kill my mate."_

_Kiara gargled up some blood and said, "Ok...just know this, I...love you...always will...be...with...you...in your...heart...always."_

_Kovu completely broke down, fell to his knees, and replied, "I love you to...I will have no other...you are my one and only, no one can ever replace you."_

_Kiara smiled weakly, per her paw weakly on his, and replied, "Thank you...that means...a lot to me. Goodbye...my love...I will always...be in your heart...always...re-remember...that."_

_"I will." And as soon as he said that, Kiara smiled, then her eyes closed and her body lay limp in a large puddle of her own blood, blood still pouring out of her throat_

_"Kiara, KIARA, NOOOOOO!"_

Then just like that, he woke up, and once he caught his breath, he said, "Oh, it was just a nightmare." He then heard a scream and looked outside to see Kiara get pinned by a mysterious lion! This Lion looked different than in his nightmare, he had golden fur, brownish, orange mane, which was still coming in, he was younger than Kiara, then it hit him, the mysterious lion must be the prince of the Pridelands! From what it looked like, her hind legs were cut open, with blood streaming down them, she also had a bite wound to the neck that was bleeding pretty badly as well! He rushed over to try and save her, but ended up tripping and his hind leg ended up getting caught in-between two rock, but then, he saw the lion, who was standing right on top of her, both his hind legs spread out against the side of her stomach and both his foreleg right next to her neck and face, in which his claws were covered in her blood, Kiara on her back, opened his jaws and sunk his teeth aggressively into her throat, she screamed in pain and saw that she was looking at him, tears in her eyes! Then with one swift movement, yanked his head upwards and pulled out a long, huge chunk of Kiara's throat, in which he got rewarded with blood spraying his face. Kiara immediately died as her paws fell from the lions shoulders back to the ground as well as her head, her forelegs spread out to the side away from her body! Her eyes wide with fear staring behind her at Kovu; her face had bloody scratches on it and there was a stream of blood flowing out of the top of Kiara's mouth! Blood could be seen gushing out of her throat and down both sides of her neck, forming a large puddle of dark red blood in front of her eyes, face and underneath the top of her head...there were blood splatters on her chin and she also had a bloody nose as well.

He got off the dead, bloodied up lioness, he looked at Kovu and sank his teeth into Kiara's neck again and dragged her dead body towards Kovu and just dropped Kiara's corpse in front of him, and as soon as he was about to kill him to, once, again, his eyes shot open, his main and fur all soaked and sweat dripping from his muzzle. All of a sudden though, he heard a voice in his head say, _"Kiara's time is near, you can't save her."_

Then it went away before Kovu could respond. He was almost nervous to look beside him, but he did and saw Kiara sleeping on her back with one paw on her chest and the other next to her. He studied her over just to make sure she was okay, she was.

Before he laid back down, he heard Kiara giggle a couple of times and said in her sleep, "Kovu, heh, stop it, that tickles."

Kovu chuckled silently, she was talking in her sleep, and said, "Oh Kiara, you are so funny and cute."

He leaned down and gave her a small kiss on the cheek and as he did that, Kiara giggled again and said, "Heh...I love you to Kovu."

For a second, after she said that, he thought that she was awake now, but saw that her eyes were still closed, she was just talking in her sleep again. So he laid back down, and cuddled as close to her as possible, put his left forepaw on her underbelly and rested his head and face lightly in Kiara's soft, white fur of her belly and rested his other paw on her chest. And, as soon as he was about to fall asleep, her heard Kiara giggle again, he chuckled quietly, he had guessed that is was probably his mane tickling her. When it came to how ticklish she was, Kiara was very ticklish on her belly. Kovu chuckled once more then soon fell asleep.

It was now morning and Kiara was just now waking up, but just as she was about to get up, she felt something resting on her belly, so she lifted her head up and saw that it was Kovu just staring at her, smiling while resting his head on her soft fur..

She smiled and said, "Well, good morning Kovu."

He replied, "Good morning beautifull, u feeling better today?"

"Why, yes I am feeling better today handsome."

"Well that's good."

Kovu leaned over to nuzzle her a little. After a few tender moments, Kiara told Kovu, "Well, I'm going to get some water, I'll be back before you can say my name."

"Well, ok, just be careful."

"Don't worry, I will...say, do you know where Nama might be?"

"She might have gone to get something to drink to as well, not sure though."

"Okay, thanks, I'll be back."

Kovu smiled and watched her leave.

As Kiara was walking slowly to the watering hole, she came to a stop as she thought she heard something in the distance, after a few moments of listening, she just thought it was her mind playing with her, so she continued walking until she heard a scream! Kiara gasped as she said to herself, "Oh no, that sounds like Nama, she's in trouble!"

So Kiara ran as fast as she could to where the scream came from and in a madder of moments, she came to a clearing and saw that Nama had four bloody claw marks on her shoulder and an injured hind leg. She approached her and asked, "Nama, what happened to you?"

Nama had tears in her eyes as she said, "A rogue lion attacked me while I was getting...a drink. It hurts Kiara, we need to get out of here before he comes back!"

Kiara was about to answer till she was interrupted, it was the rogue lion, "I think it's a bit late for that, don't you think."

Kiara turned around quickly and stood over Nama, protecting her with her white-creamy belly and underbelly, and said angrily, "Why did you attack her? All she was doing was getting a drink!"

"Because, that was my watering hole and she was drinking from it, I don't allow that."

"That's a pathetic and sad reason! You can't claim a watering hole, besides, you're a rogue and rogues don't own anything."

"I'd watch my mouth if I were you Kiara...you never know, you might get seriously hurt, worse than you're precious Nama."

Kiara snarled at that comment and got in her fighting stance and said angrily, "You're going to pay for what you did to her."

The rogue grinned evilly and replied, "Well then, come and get me!"

Kiara then tried to pounce on him but the rogue was to quick as she sailed past him, giving him the chance to attack back, and as Kiara was recovering, he sunk his teeth into her shoulder, causing blood to flow freely, while also shoving his claws into her stomach! Kiara roared in pain as he slammed his paw into her face as hard as possible and Kiara hit the ground hard! He then ran at her and clawed the inner, upper part of her left hind leg right next to her belly, causing more blood to rush down her left hind leg!

He allowed Kiara to get back up, but he had no time to react as she racked her claws across the side of his stomach and immediately slammed her paw into his face, causing him to stumble a bit! Kiara then leaped at him and tried to sink her teeth into his neck, but his main was really thick as he easily threw Kiara off him! He then slammed his paw a couple of times in her face and she fell to the ground. The rogue wasted no time pinned her on the hard ground ; he then sunk his large teeth into Kiara's throat! Kiara tried to get her hind legs loose so she could kick him off her, but she couldn't as he shoved his teeth deeper into her throat, trying his best to drain the life out of her! Blood began pouring out of her throat and and her neck, some of the blood seeped into his mouth!

The rogue heard Nama yell, "NOOOOO!"

But unknown to him, Kiara refused to give in to death as she got her foreleg loose and racked her claws across the side of his face, causing blood to rush out of the claw marks! As he roared in pain, she finally got him to take his teeth out of her throat, and she got her hind legs loose and kicked him in the stomach and he fell to the ground breathing heavily!

Kiara weakly, slowly but surely, got up on her paws and stood protectively over Nama as the rogue smiled evilly and said, "Kiara, why don't you just give up, it's amazing you're still alive, but you're dying, just give up."

Kiara answered weakly, blood dripping like rain drops from her throat and neck some blood coming out of her mouth, "I...will never...give up! I...I made a...vow to protect Nama...when she was...just a cub from...danger and...and evil lions...like you! I will...continue to do that...until my...last dying breath!"

Nama was amazed at what Kiara just said, she had made a vow to protect her at all times, even if it meant death. Still underneath Kiara's belly, she looked at the ground and saw a puddle of blood forming, it pained her to see that. She painfully looked up and saw the bite wound on her throat and blood was dripping from it pretty fast. It was amazing that she is still alive, she has multiple wounds and on the throat as well and she's still standing, Kiara was and is one strong lioness to beat

The rogue then said, "Well then, your last dying breath will be now!"

Nama heard that and crawled out from underneath Kiara, yelling "No," and Nama then slammed her paw into his face and he hit the ground hard again! Nama ran up to him and began pounding his face until she saw that he was out cold!

Nama turned around in time to see Kiara fall to the ground and roll onto her back! So Nama ran back to her panicking and said with tears streaming down her face, "Aunt Kiara, please don't leave us, don't leave me. You're like a second mother to me and if you were to die, I would feel like half of me is missing...please don't go Kiara, don't die on me, don't leave me."

Kiara smiled a weak smile, put her white-creamy paw on Nama's paw and said, "Thank you Nama...that means...a lot to...to me. You're...like the...daughter I...I never had. I won't...leave you...completely, I just...won't be...around in this world sadly.

Tears just kept coming and coming down Nama's face, the inner part of Kiara's hind leg was a bit bloodied up, her shoulder was bloody as well and of course her throat to, blood was still pouring out of her throat. Seeing the bloody wound on Kiara's throat was just to devestating for her to look at. There was a medium sized puddle of blood around her head and neck, there was also another puddle of blood where the inner part of her hind leg was slashed.

Kiara looked at Nama, seeing that it was hard for her to not look at her throat wound, put one paw on her throat so she didn't have to see it.

"I'm sorry...Nama that you...have to...see this, I...just couldn't...allow him...to hurt you."

Nama, tears still streaming down her face, said, "Is what u said true? Did you make avow to...protect me at all times?"

Kiara smiled a week smile and replied, tears in her eyes as well, "Of course...it's true...you are...after all...the future of...this pride...the next generation...of us."

Nama, still crying a bit, said, "Then...I can't let you die on me...you've done to much for this pride to die this early, I won;'t allow it."

Nama looked down, saw, what is now a large pool of blood around Kiara's neck and head, and saw that her front paws were in Kiara's blood. It just devestated her, to know that Kiara put her life on the line to protect her from the rogue lion, only to have it taken away from her...Kiara was still to young to die, this was just way to early for her to die. She felt like it was all her fault, if she hadn't of left to get some water, Kiara wouldn't almost be dead right now.

Kiara saw the sadness and frustration in her eyes, so she said weakly, reaching over and puting her creamy paw on her foreleg, "Nama...hey...look at...me...I know what...you are thinking...it's not...your fault...you didn't know...this was...going to happen. It's not...you fault...okay hunny?"

Nama looked at her with wet eyes, Kiara called her "hunny," she really does think of her as the daughter she never had...and she herself loves Kiara dearly, she has always thought of her as a second mom to her. When she was young...and even now...whenever she was trouble or needed help when her mother was busy with something, Kiara would always be happy to take care of her, whenever she wanted to have fun, Kiara would offer to have fun with her, whenever she wanted to spend quality time, and just talk, Kiara would ask if she wanted to talk with her. Kiara indeed cared so much for this Pride, she was and is a true leader. To Nama, she will go down in history as one of the best queens of this pride...and the perfect friend.

Nama choked and said, "Please...please don't go, I love you as a second mom to me, you've always been happy to take care of me, I feel like I owe you something for caring about me so much. You're always so happy and so wise, there aren't many lioness' and leaders like you, please don't go."

Kiara was amazed by what she just said, her, a great leader and second mom to her, Kiara was very touched, "Nama...as much as I...love you and...don't want...to leave you and...this Pride, The Great...Kings have already...made up...their mind sadly. Tell Kovu...that I...I love him...with all...my heart...and to please...not dwell...on my...death. The Pride needs...him to lead...and...I need you...to stay...strong and...continue to...live, ok."

Nama just fell to her knees and shoved her face into Kiara's white soft fur on her belly and replied, "I will."

"Nama, there's...one last thing...I wanted...to give you...before I go."

Kiara reached out to her with her paw, and licked her cheek as a goodbye, like a mother would, and said, "Goodbye."

As Nama looked at her, Kiara's head dropped, her eyes close and her body rolled onto her side again and finally died. Nama just wailed out in sadness and tears, and yelled, "Kiara, wake up! Please, Wake up, you can't go!"

But Kiara didn't move, Kiara was dead because of her...she cursed herself for this. She looked down at her and saw that Kiara was laying in a large pool of her own blood. Blood was still flowing out of her mouth a bit, as well as her hind leg and shoulder ; Blood was also still flowing freely out of her throat to, Kiara was soaked in blood!

Nama just fell to her knees again, put her paw under Kiara's face, lifted her head a little and weaped in Kiara's soft fur on her neck for the longest time! About thirty minutes later, Kiara's body had gone cold and the blood had stopped flowing out of her. Though Kiara had bled so much that Kiara and her was in a pool of blood, it was everywhere, all around the place. The spots of grass that was there was stained in red blood, you couldn't see the ground anymore, it was all red because blood was staining everything. Nama got up, her eyes still wet from crying, she could even see the wet spot on Kiara's fur where she was crying. Nama felt that a piece of her heart was missing now that Kiara is dead, and with a heavy heart, she grabbed Kiara by the nape of the neck and dragged her back home, leaving behind a large pool of blood where Kiara's dead body once was.

About fifteen minutes later, she arrived back in the Outlands with Kiara's body and once she put it down in the cave, tears still streaming down her face and dripping to the ground. Kovu walked in and stood there in shock...Nama's fur was stained with red blood and Kiara's once beautiful soft fur was now soaked in somewhat of still wet blood. He ran to Kiara, Nama stepped back and allowed Kovu to approach Kiara's dead body. Kovu scanned Kiara's body and saw that her shoulder had four large bloody claw marks on it with blood staining the fur around it, he moved her hind leg and saw four bloody claw marks to and the he looked straight at her and saw that half of Kiara's face had blood splatters on it, blood had also flowed from her mouth and her throat had been ripped open with large teeth marks that had created holes in Kiara's throat! Blood was everywhere, staining her whole neck, throat, chin and some of her face.

Kovu whispered, stroking the fur on her once beautiful face all the way up to her ears, tears welling up in his eyes, "Kiara...Kiara sweety, wake up...you gotta wake up...please hun, wake up."

But as she didn't, Kovu wasn't the one to cry, but wasn't strong enough to hold it in, and broke down, crying into Kiars's fur on the side of her stomach. He couldn't believe it, Kiara was dead...his Kiara was dead...the lioness that had changed him and filled his heart with love , kindness and joy. Kiara was his all, Kiara had loved him more than anything, and believed in him awhile back that when he was controlled by his mother, he had the potential and ability to change hearts! Kiara had changed his whole life and made him a very kind lion, took a chance on him and believed he could change when no one else did.

Behind him, everyone was staring in shock, they couldn't believe it, Kiara was dead, their very kind, gentle, and generous queen was dead. Furaha, who was one of Kiara's greatest friends, approached her as well, licked her best friends cheek, she loved Kiara, she was the best friend she could every have and now she was gone, Kiara had been taken away from them, now it was up to Kovu to lead everyone. Everyone was mourning her death, she was so young, and had a long life ahead of her with Kovu, only to have her life cut short and taken away by a mysterious lion.

Furaha hear Kovu whisper, "I don't know how I'll be able to live with out her, She was my companion, the love of my life, and my queen, and now she's dead...I don't know how I'll be able to lead without her...she's the best thing that could ever happen to me."

"Don't worry Kovu, it's going to be tough, but you're a strong lion, you'll be able to pull through and lead us."

"But the only reason why I was strong was because of her, because of Kiara, I was strong. She loved me with all her heart, she was so understanding, whenever I was having doubts or problems, she would always want to talk about it with me, she never said "no," she always wanted to talk to me. She said that talking about your problems and letting out, would help me, Kiara was such a strong-willed lioness, she wanted to be there for everyone, help everyone, give them advice. Kiara stuck with me through all these hard times, made me a better lion...she was my everything. How could anyone, kill such a sweet, loving, and kind-hearted lioness like her? She cared so much about this Pride and everyone in it and was very helpful."

"There was no bad with her, just all kindness and love...she never let anything bring her down, she always kept her spirits up, thinking positive and not the negatives, there was no such thing as "can't" she said everything and anything was possible, even when things were bleak, she tried her best to keep our spirits up by saying that, "we will pull through this." She always knew how to have fun, she taught me a lot of things, without her, I would be nothing and now that she's gone, I feel like half of my heart is gone...Kiara was my other half. She had such a...a sweet smile, she didn't have to say anything to cheer me up...that...that smile and those beautiful brown eyes she had was just enough to cheer me up...just how...how could anyone want to kill her, she never did anything wrong, she was a happy, cheerful lioness who was full energy and joy, full of love and kindness, she made life so much easier and never, and I mean never let anything bring her down.

Furaha leaned over and Kovu just broke down again and cried into her fur, she herself had tears in her eyes as well as everyone else did.

After awhile of grieving with Furaha, he said in an unstable voice, "Lets get ready for...the proper buriel."

Furaha nodded and turned to everyone else and told them to get ready for the buriel.

Kovu then said though, "Can u help me clean Kiara off first?"

"Sure."

So the began cleaning her off, Kovu licked all the blood away off her white-creamy muzzle and away from her throat while Furaha cleaned her hind leg and shoulder. Once all the blood was cleaned off of Kiara, Kovu took Kiara's creamy paw, held it close to him, licked her muzzle and said, "I will have no other, just you. We are one."

Kovu gave Kiara one more kiss and got up as Furaha finished up. As soon as Kovu left, Furaha began to cry again, tears streaming down her face, she loved the gentle, kind-hearted Kiara. She was a good role-moddle to her, Kiara had so many good qualities in her that she had actually wanted to be like Kiara. Tears just kept coming and coming as and slammed herself into Kiara and weeped some more, but something caught her attention after that, she thought she heard an heart beat. She listened again and there was another, and another. Kiara was alive? But how?

Soon, she saw Kiara open her eyes slightly, smiled a weak smile and said, "Hi Furaha...did you...miss me?"

Furaha was in shock for a moment, she felt like she was going to pass out from shock, but got out of it and yelled basically, 'Only a whole lot! We thought you were gone for sure!"

Furaha licked Kiara's cheek and nuzzled her soft fur ; Kiara smiled and replied, "Well, I did to, but...the Great Kings...decided to...give me my...life back. I didn't...understand, I guess...they saw how sad everyone was...and poor Kovu...I saw...the whole thing...I guess that they...decided to give...me another chance."

Furaha was so excited that she yelled out of the cave, "Kovu, everyone, Kiara's alive!"

Everyone came running back in, in complete shock though, Kovu came through, kneeled down as said, "Am I asleep, or is this real?"

Kovu prayed that it was real as Kiara giggled a little, but said in a weak voice, "You're not...asleep, it's real!"

Kovu was so excited that he nuzzled Kiara's soft neck deeply and kissed her a few times and said quietly, "I knew it, just knew that you were a tough lioness to beat, nothing can stop you. I love you with all my heart."

"So do I, now, be careful of...my wounds, they still hurt some."

"Oh, right."

"Furaha, get some medicine and let's get some on Kiara so she can be on her way to getting healed again."

Kovu smiled and said, " I want to make sure you are clean, is it alright if I clean you off a bit, you have dust on your beautiful fur."

Kiara giggled her girlish laugh and said, "Oh Kovu...you can be...so sweet and...such a softy...sometimes. Sure, I give...you permission to." Kovu chuckled and began grooming his mate, her belly and stomach had dirt on it, so he began licking the soft, white fur on her belly and underbelly and moved on to clean her golden fur.

After Kovu was finished, he looked at Furaha and she applied it on the wounds, especially her throat. After they were done, Nama came over slowly, stood there for a moment and broke into happy tears, nuzzling her soft neck while crying into it.

"I'm so sorry Kiara, this won't ever happen again!"

Kiara smiled her usually sweet and understanding smile and said, "It's alright...everything's going...to be fine, I promise."

Nama smiled, her eyes still wet, but wiped them dry with her paw, and slowly walked back to her mother.

Both Kovu and Kiara smiled at Nama, she was a very sweet young lioness who cared deeply for Kiara, and that's something Kiara always likes about her. Kovu looked back at Kiara, took her white-creamy paw and said, "I love you so much beyond words, I am thankful the Great Kings are giving you another chance."

"Me to, I love you so much to...as...I said before...you can't get rid...of me that easily."

"Yep, you did."

Kiara smiled warmly at him, which made him tingle inside a little. Kovu said, "It's nice to see you're beautiful smile again and beautiful eyes."

Kiara blushed slightly, smiled sweetly at him, and said, "Thank you, that means a lot to me."

"You're welcome."

They shared one last nuzzle and Kovu said, "Now, you get some sleep, you'll need plenty of it, okay. We don't want your throat or any of your wounds to bleed again."

Kiara giggled slightly again, and replied, still feeling a little weak, "Okay, I will."

Kovu watched as Kiara closed her eyes and almost immediately fell asleep. Kovu, once again thanked the Great Kings silently for not taking Kiara away from him. Kovu was about to continue his duties, but told Vitani to handle things while he sleeps with Kiara, wanting to be beside her for as long as possible.

So, he walked back into the cave, laid down next to her, stroked her face and golden fur on the side of her stomach, wrapped his paw around her waist and rested his head protectively on her soft neck and fell asleep.

**Okay, I know it was a bit brutal, but overall, I think it turned out good.:) Anyway, I'm SOOOOOOOO SOOORRRYYYY for the long wait, I'll do my best to Upload as much as I can, ok.:D**

**Thanks for reading and don't forget to R&R! Remember, i accept any reviews and contructive criticism...I'm just now getting back to it, so it will probably be awhile before I'm as good as I once was, ok.:P**

**~Kovu 01**


End file.
